Hidden things
by Jtoasn
Summary: There is another city, another invasion, and another mystical object. But this time, it's Garsiv's turn to save the day. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: (working title)**

**Summary:** There is another weapon in the world that must be protected from evil at all costs. The two protectors are not from this time, and need the Princes and Tamina's help to protect it from those who would seek to destroy the world. Garsivxoc. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Bear with me, my first Prince of Persia long-shot fiction, I hope it's alright, and not overly ooc (especially for Garsiv). Sorry it's slow for the first couple of chapters, comments are helpful.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Forwards**

Most people think time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction, but it's more timey wimey than anything else.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=** Chapter One: The History**

The castle seemed to shudder as rocks continued to pelt down onto the buildings and towers.

Cilicia would soon fall.

The sultan named Guialar had already ordered his people to leave; they were not a city that was heavily protected with armies, as they were a small city and not worth fighting over.

But out from this city, there was a secret, a weapon one might say,

That one weapon was worth fighting and dying for.

Guialar looked out over the balcony, as the invading troops bombarded the city, fires were burning and the smoke would soon make any other escape impossible, a man entered the room behind him, "Are they both safe?"

His closest friend, advisor and high priest nodded, "Yes, they are both safe, but we must awaken them before the soldiers reach the chambers"

Guialar nodded, "It is time"

They both walked quickly towards the lower chambers of the castle.

It was well known that Guialar and Iman,(the priest) were like brothers, since they were young they had known each other. One was the son of a king, the other the son of a priest. But at one stage of their life, they met another man, an alchemist.

He showed them many things, and since that day they had conducted experiments in the lower chambers. They wished to know about the future, and of reincarnation, but as much as they studied they could not prove anything.

In the years following Guialar being crowned, he bore a son, his name was Navid. Iman had a daughter a year later, she was named Patna.

They were both taught the way of their people; their teachings, prayers, weapons, fighting methods and of alchemy.

Until the age of seven.

That's when both children disappeared, and that's when the rumours began.

The people feared that Guialar and Iman had killed their children; some said they were stolen, others said that they never existed.

None ever knew.

In the lower chambers of the castle, there was a room, which held the bodies of their children; one would look at them and think that they were in a deep sleep. But they lay without breath, or pulse.

They were dead, but they weren't.

They're bodies remained preserved, growing older as the years went past, but without feeling anything. No one would know where their souls and minds were, but they weren't in the bodies, they were just aging shells.

Guialar and Iman achieved something that had never, and will never be repeated before.

They achieved the impossible.

As they both walked into the room, Iman locked the door; "We must destroy everything as soon as we awaken them, lest the soldiers find these instruments"

"They would not know how to use them" Guialar said, "But if our children remember their childhood lessons, then it is them that is our top priority to protect"

"Who should we start with?"

Iman looked at his daughter, "With Patna… if your son is any way like I remember, we'll need her to convince him to not go out there and kill himself"

"Okay, let's begin…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **2010**

14years ago (two hundred years in the future), a woman woke up and realised that she had a son. She never remembered giving birth to him, or anything of his childhood, but she couldn't remember him **not** being there.

The boy learnt boxing and karate; and when he was older his mother let him learn how to fight with swords. He said he wanted to be an actor, and that's why he practiced and learnt as much as he could.

In another house, in another town, a man woke up to a daughter. He didn't remember having a daughter before, but it felt right having her there, as if she had always been there and he just forgot.

The girl acted more like a boy, more from her father's influence; she learnt archery, ninjitsu and parkour, she said she wanted to be an Olympic champion, and because she hated how boys stared after her, her father hated it too.

When the girl was 11, she was told that they were moving to another town. And there the man met a woman with a son that she had never given labour to.

The boy and the girl met, and perhaps they had known each other in a past life, because they acted as if they had known each other since birth. It was destiny that they would meet again.

Sometimes the two parents would have dreams that one day they would both disappear, and they would forget who they were, as if they had never been there.

But that was impossible, right?

"Navid, I told you I have work" Patna said, as she unpacked groceries, "Why don't you just go by yourself?"

"Patna" Navid pulled her arm, "Please, come with me"

"I won't know anyone"

"You'll know me" he said, "They'll be lots of cute guys"

"Where are you thinking of taking my daughter Navid?" a voice said, as Patna's father (for all intents and purposes) walked in, "Not to another college party, she nearly took that boys nose off last time"

"I promise I'll keep an eye on her" Navid said, "Please Patna"

"You two can sort this out later, Navid your mum needs help with _her_ groceries" he said, and Navid reluctantly left the house.

"Are you two always going to be fighting?" he asked her, "Are you sure you aren't in love with him?"

"Ew dad" she said, "He's like a brother, that's ince-"

Her father looked up at her, "Honey? Honey are you okay, you look a bit pale"

"I'm… is the room spinning?"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= With Navid**

"What's going on between you and Patna?"

"She won't come to a party with me" Navid said, "She's got work"

"And you should go to work too someday" his mother reminded her, "Navid, honey, why don't you go by yourself?"

He mumbled.

"What?"

"I… I sort of crashed the car" he said, and then he added "It was an accident, and the insurance will cover the whole thing"

"Well, then that covers it" she said, as she looked at Navid, "You're grounded, so you can't go out"

"Grounded?" He exclaimed, "I'm 21!"

"But while you're living in my house, you will follow my rules, and be punished as I see fit"

There was a sudden bang and Navid and his mother turned to see Patna's father running out of the door, towards them.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Patna, she's… she's…"

Navid dropped the bags, and ran towards the house. She was lying on the sofa, pale and shivering, she looked up at him.

"They're calling us back"

"Wh… what do I do?" he asked her.

"I'll be there when you wake up" she said, then she looked at her father walk in, "They won't remember a thing"

He nodded; realising that they're time had finally come.

"I'll see you there then"

She nodded, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

**Next Time:** **Chapter Two: The Long Ride to Alamat**

The door shuddered and Guialar held his sons hand for the last time, "I am proud of you, my son"

The passage shut and the two started running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: (working title)**

**Summary:** There is another weapon in the world that must be protected from evil at all costs. The two protectors are not from this time, and need the Princes and Tamina's help to protect it from those who would seek to destroy the world. Garsivxoc. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** So here's chapter two… no title yet.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Two: The long Ride to Alamat**

He shivered when he felt himself waking up; his body was unfamiliar with everything, as he opened his eyes he felt himself being pulled up.

"Hurry, son"

"Father?" he asked, and he looked up at his surroundings, it was all foreign but familiar, he could hear the bombarding "What's going on?"

"Cilicia is falling" his father said, "Dress quickly; we must get you out of here before they see you"

"Where's..." but he soon saw Patna, with her father (her real one), they were destroying the experiments.

"Hurry, you must dress"

Navid nodded, as his father showed him clothes, he smiled slightly, "I hope they are the appropriate fit"

He looked at his father, and realised that he had not seen him in almost 14 years, half of his life, "It's good to see you father"

"You have grown my son" Guialar said, as he hugged his son, "You have grown"

There was a loud bang, and they realised that they're time was running short.

"Patna, you will go with Navid, there is a horse waiting for you outside, go somewhere far away" Iman said, as they both were led towards the secret passageway, "These are for you"

Guialar and Iman handed them each a bundle, "I trust you still remember how to use them"

They were weapons, and they both nodded as they took them.

"What will you do?" Patna asked, "If there is only one horse?"

They remained silent, and she shook her head, "No father, please you cannot-"

"Patna, you don't have time to argue right now" Iman said, "You must leave, head to Alamat and hide… they will come after you"

"Father no" she said, but Navid grabbed her.

"I'll keep an eye on her" he said, realising that he had said the same thing to her other father, only moments ago, "I promise"

The door shuddered and Guialar held his sons hand for the last time, "I am proud of you, my son"

The passage shut and the two started running.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= The Next Day**

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" she asked after they had ridden for the night and almost a whole day.

He rolled his eyes as he stood up, he had just finished refilling the water pouches for their next period of riding, and he was already sick of Patna.

"I do know where I'm going, we're going South" he said, and muttered, "Backseat driver"

'You don't, you're supposed to be following the Orions belt, not Venus" she said, pointing at the sky, "We're lost"

"We're not lost" he said, "Trust me Patna"

"You may be a Prince here Navid, but to me you're the boy that lives across the street and who can't take direction"

"I've known these mountains since we were little Patna" he said, "I know where I'm going"

"We haven't been here for 14 years" she said, "Give or take a couple hundred years…"

"Trust me; this is the way south, we'll soon reach a capital" Navid said, "Now get on the horse, and no more backseat driving"

"This from the one that crashed his car into a fire hydrant"

"Hey my mum…" he trailed off.

They both realised at that moment, he sighed, "They've probably forgotten about us by now, right?"

"They weren't really our parents"

"I know but still… I'll really miss Sunday roast"

"Me too" Patna said, "She could really cook a good roast"

"I'm hungry" he said, "But we'll find a city soon"

She muttered, "Not if we're lost"

"We're not lost!"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Later…**

She smiled triumphantly as they looked across the barren landscape, he groaned.

"Say it"

"I won't say it"

"Just say it and I won't mention it again"

"I won't say it"

"You're going to have to say it"

He sighed, "Alright… I'm sorry I got us lost"

"Thank you" she said, smiling, "Orions belt is that way-"

"I thought you weren't going to menti-"

"I'm just helping" she said, as she held her hands up, "Just a suggestion"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Even Later…**

"We have to stop"

He blinked away the sleep from his eyes, and shook his head, "No… we're nearly there"

"Navid, we have to stop, the horse is going to die from exhaustion, and we can make up ground tomorrow" she said, as she pulled the reigns of the horse, they stopped near rocks and a small lake. "We need to eat as well"

"There's no food"

She slapped him, as she dismounted, and she unloaded the bundles that their fathers had given them, "Have you forgotten everything about living in this time?"

"… nearly" he mumbled, "Come on, you were more obsessed about coming back than I was"

She rolled out the bundle, and found bow and arrows, swords, daggers and knives. She smiled as she handed some to Navid, while strapping others to her own clothes. "That's because I knew that at some point, we would come back. It might have been a holiday for you, but I did my research"

"Alright, so what do we do about food?" he asked, as he strapped weapons onto his back and legs, "Where in this whole stinking place can we find food?"

He turned when he heard an arrow snap, and saw her walking towards a patch of sand that had an arrow sticking out of the ground. As she pulled it out, he saw the snake, with the arrow slicing its head open. But even with that, its body still twitched.

"Well…" she said, looking up at him, "It's not much, but it's food"

"Don't you ever get sick of being right?"

"Frequently" she said, "Alright, can you manage a fire?"

"You don't think that highly of me do you?"

"Ah, my doubts in you" she said, "Oh, I could no sooner describe all the stars in heaven"

"That's an insult isn't it?"

"See, this is why you didn't pass English in school"

"School" he said, in a falsetto tone, mocking her, "Who needs it; I don't need to learn History now, do I?"

"We are history" she said, "and I was really surprised that you failed History as well, I mean, we live-"

"Shut up Patna" he said, throwing down some firewood, "I'm hungry and I'm tired, and we have a long day tomorrow"

"Alright, alright" she said, as she started to roast the snake.

He grimaced at it, "Is it going to taste good?"

"It's going to be chewy"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Three: How much has changed.**

"You're dressed as a boy, you don't look very manly and you have a high pitched voice" he said, as they rode into the streets, "You would be a 14 year old boy in their eyes, as long as you speak lower and keep your hair hidden… hopefully we won't be killed"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: (working title)**

**Summary:** There is another weapon in the world that must be protected from evil at all costs. The two protectors are not from this time, and need the Princes and Tamina's help to protect it from those who would seek to destroy the world. Garsivxoc. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Three: How much has changed.**

"So much has changed" Navid said, as they looked over some cliffs, a city stood in the distance.

It was dusk and the city seemed alive still, the buildings were bigger than they remembered, but nothing compared to what they had seen growing up.

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to find out some history first, find out what's happened in the past 14 years" he said, "Don't look at me like that"

"I know" she said, "You're volunteering to study, I thought the day would never come"

"Are you going to be like this the whole time?" he said, "I could probably sell you for a horse or two"

He smiled and looked back at the city, "I can't believe something so powerful could fall"

"We can't stop it" she reminded him, "The future has to take its course"

"I know that" he said, "We should go and find somewhere to sleep, before all the inns close"

"The bars will be open" she said, "You can get information there"

"Let's try it my way first"

"For someone who rebelled more against this, you're really uptight"

"I just don't want to make any mistakes, like getting caught" he said, as they got closer to the city, "We don't want to be found, remember"

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to break into the library archives, and steal some scrolls"

"Oh, that's subtle"

"You're wearing men's clothing" he retorted, "like that isn't subtle"

"It's comfortable and I can run faster" she said, "I won't get caught"

"You remember that it's a crime to dress as a man"

"I won't get caught but we need money" Patna said, as they rode towards the entrance, "And we can't use the money we have"

"Why not?"

"Because if we do, we'll be basically advertising. 'Hey! We're the lost children of Cilicia, somebody has killed our fathers and overtaken the city! We're a target! Kill us now!'"

"So what do we do?"

She paused, "You're the Prince, you think of something"

"You're better at this than I am" he said, "… I can't believe how under prepared I am"

She slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it"

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you" he said, disappointed in himself, "What use am I?"

"Don't be so emo" she said, "We each have our own strengths"

"You sound like Iman"

"That's a stupid thing to say"

As they got closer to the gate, she noticed how many soldiers were at the gates, "Was there always this much security?"

Navid shushed her as they reached the gate; there was a line of people trying to get into the city.

Patna looked up towards the top of the wall, as she heard shouting. It was a man, a soldier, probably a captain by the way he was ordering the men. He held much authority, and was dressed in black armour.

He must have felt her stare, because he looked right at her, she looked away, surprised, and was glad that they were moved forward to the guard. After a moment she looked up to the wall again, but the captain was gone.

They moved forward, and the guard stopped them.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?"

"We are weary travellers, looking for a place to stay…" Navid paused, "My name is Navid, and this is my brother Patnos"

"Are you Greek?"

Navid shook his head, "We are Alamatian, but we have not been home in a very long time"

"Oh" the guard said, "Well, welcome back… let them in"

They let out a breath that they had been holding in, as they entered.

"Younger brother?" she exclaimed, "What the hell made you think of that?"

"You're dressed as a boy, you don't look very manly and you have a high pitched voice" he said, as they rode into the streets, "You would be a 14 year old boy in their eyes, as long as you speak lower and keep your hair hidden… hopefully we won't be killed"

She paused, and smiled

"What?"

"I would have never thought of that"

"Of course not little brother"

She looked around, "So this is Alamat, fourteen years later"

"Give or take a hundred or so years" he let out a sigh,

"We need money, how much could we sell this horse for?"

"We're not selling the horse"

"We can't afford to keep him, and we need the money for food"

He let out a sigh, as they made their way down the streets, they found an alleyway and dismounted. They started to unload the horse "We're not selling him; we need to find another way… any ideas?"

She frowned in thought, and then smiled "Do you remember back home, in Cilicia, when we used to go to the streets and steal fruit from the markets"

"That was different Patna" he said, "We could pay our way out of that"

She let out a sigh, "How about the magic tricks, like those cup and ball tricks… since they think I'm your brother I could be the woman in the crowd that you pick to play"

Navid nodded, "That could work, but where do we sleep?"

"On the roof? Since you're refusing to sell the horse"

"We're not selling him" he said, in a final tone, "But we need money so that we can get the props for the tricks"

"I'll get them" she said, "It's nearly nightfall anyway…"

"Who would have known that all those years of ninjitsu would help now?"

"I did" she said, "That's why I studied it"

"Try not to get caught"

She nodded, "I won't"

Navid sat down in the alley, and watched as the streets and markets slowly emptied. It was hard to judge time when everything was at a higher speed in the future.

Not at a higher speed, just busier.

The night was clearly settled, by the time that Patna came back, she was panting.

"It's really easy to get lost up there" she said, as she placed the treasures in front of them, "I got the plainest looking ware just in case someone recognises their own things, and…"

She pulled out some fruit.

"I told you not to go to the markets"

"They were loading them into another cart, they didn't even notice them disappear"

He took it and bit into it, "Not like home, but it'll do"

"Now what?" she asked.

"We go to the markets tomorrow, get some money and buy or rent a stable" he said, patting the horse, "Then we go for the library and find out what's happened"

"Why don't you just go to the priestess?" she asked, "Your father knew her when you were younger right?"

"It might not be the same priestess, and anyway… the soldiers outside repairing the wall, they were Persian" he said, "I heard them talking, they tried to conquer the city, because they thought that Alamut was forging weapons, but one of the Princes of Persia, after the invasion, revealed their uncle as the traitor and that there were never any forges here"

"You heard a lot then"

"That's why the Persians are here, they're rebuilding what they destroyed" he said, "So we have to be careful for the Alamatian soldiers and the Persians"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Four: The Hustle Game**

The boy shrugged, and disappeared into the crowd, Bis looked at him as he walked away, there was something about him that didn't seem right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: (working title)**

**Summary:** There is another weapon in the world that must be protected from evil at all costs. The two protectors are not from this time, and need the Princes and Tamina's help to protect it from those who would seek to destroy the world. Garsivxoc. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** I'm going to upload 2 chapters, because I want to get to the Garsiv part.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Four: The Hustle Game**

Patna sat on the roof, eating from a melon that they had won that morning, with Navid's disapproval.

"So, what should we do first? The cup and ball?"

Navid nodded, as he threw down a piece of skin over his shoulder, "We don't really have any other options"

"Where is the horse?"

"I left him at a stable, promised I'd pay him later today" he said, and then he spotted the look she was giving him, "Well, we can't just walk around with him in town, and he'll draw too much attention"

"More than we're likely to receive"

"Hey you!"

They both turned.

"Stop the both of you!"

"Craap" Navid said, as they grabbed their things, "Run!"

"STOP THEM!"

But the two of them had already started to run across the roofs of the city, jumping and rolling across as they heard soldiers chasing them.

"Here!" Patna exclaimed, "Hurry up!"

"It's hard running with a sword on your back!" he yelled back, as they continued their way across the roofs.

The jumped down to a lower roof, Navid was exhausted as he reached where Patna was; they both jumped down off the roof and landed in a pile of hay. They looked up and saw the soldiers looking down at them, cursing them.

Patna smiled, "Just like the old days"

"We have to keep running" he said, and they both rolled off, "Over there… near the gardens"

They both dived for it, and were only just obscured from view when the soldiers appeared; they looked around and swore loudly.

"They're gone"

"Should we keep looking for them?"

"Criminals are criminals, they'll commit another crime" the man said, "Come on"

They both sighed in relief, as the soldiers left.

"Let's not do that again"

"I thought it was fun"

"Maybe you did" Navid said, "I wasn't exactly training to be running on roofs for 14 years, I could have fought both of them off"

"Why didn't you then?"

"Too much attention" he said, as he stood up, "Ah, I got a stitch, stupid sword"

"Okay then, what do we do now?"

"We have to pay the stables guy; do you have the cup and balls?"

She nodded, and pulled them out of her bag, "I should go get some clothes then"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **The Castle**

"Anything happen during your shift?"

Bis turned to look at the two soldiers who just walked into the equipment room, he was lounging back eating an apple as he waited for any instructions from Dastan.

"- running across the roof like the Lion of Persia"

Bis jolted up, "Who?"

"These two men that were in the city" the man said, "We were told that they had spent the night on the roof, sleeping"

"Well, that's not exactly a crime" Bis said, "Why chase them?"

"The roof belonged to the Harem" they said, "The owners don't wish any to be on their property unless they're paying"

Bis laughed, "A harem? Well… I should go down and look for them myself then"

The men laughed, as Bis left the room.

Walking down to the market, he noticed a large commotion of people surrounding a table; he walked forwards and spotted a man shifting a ball under some cups.

"And here it is!"

The people clapped.

"It's easy right?" he said, "All you have to do is guess which cup the ball is in"

"That's easy!" Bis said, "I'll do it"

The people cheered, and the man laughed, "Alright, come on forward"

Bis stepped forward.

"Alright, I'm going to make this really easy for you" he said, as he started to shift the cups, he stopped only after a few revolutions, "Which cup is the ball in?"

Bis smirked, and pointed to a cup, "This one"

"He's right!" the man said as he lifted the cup.

"That was too easy, make it harder" Bis said, "This isn't hard at all"

"Alright, but how about we make it a bit interesting?" the man said, "3 coins say that you can't find the next ball"

There was cheering from the crowd and Bis nodded and placed three coins on the table, "Alright"

"Okay" the man said, "Watch carefully"

The cups were spun a bit quicker, and Bis blinked for a mere second before the man stopped.

"Which cup is the ball in?"

"Er…" Bis said.

"A bit less sure?"

The crowd laughed, and Bis frowned, "This one"

The man lifted the cup and Bis was surprised to see that there wasn't anything there, "Whoops, sorry"

He took the money from Bis, "Alright, alright… I feel bad for you, how about double or nothing. If you don't get this one, I take 3 more coins, but if you do, then I'll give you the six coins"

Bis was encouraged by the crowd and nodded, and he placed three more coins on the table, "Go"

"Okay" the man said, and he started spinning.

Bis was holding on the table and watching the cups carefully, and then the man stopped spinning.

"Which cup is the ball in?"

Bis was sure this time, he smiled at the man and the crowd and pulled out another coin, placing it with the others, "Four coins, says the cup on the left"

"Are you sure?"

Bis nodded.

The man looked disappointed, but when he raised the cup the crowd exclaimed when they didn't see the ball under it.

"What?" Bis exclaimed, as the crowd laughed at him, "This is impossible"

"It's in the middle cup" a voice said, and they all turned to look at a young boy, he was pointing to the middle cup "It's here"

The man looked at her and raised the cup, the ball visible.

"Well done" the man said, as he grabbed the coins he handed them to him, "Here is your prize young man"

Bis looked at the boy, "How did you figure that?"

The boy shrugged, and disappeared into the crowd, Bis looked at him as he walked away, there was something about him that didn't seem right.

"How about another go?" the man asked Bis, but he shook his head.

"Not wanting to lose more money, eh?"

Bis laughed, and the man shrugged as he looked at the crowd, "Who's next?"

Men, woman and children were already ready with coins or food that they wished to bet with to play the game.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= On the roof**

Patna smiled as she ate a loaf of bread, and Nivad smiled too.

"Good day today"

"Mmm… I think we have enough to buy the stable" Nivad said, as he took another piece of bread.

They sat on the rooftop and watched the city.

"We should be more careful though, those soldiers today must have informed others about the two men" she said, "And then there was that man today with the cup and ball"

"What about him?"

"He's a Persian" she informed him, "I heard them talking about him, he was one of the ones that had invaded the city, a friend of the Lion of Persia"

"Well… what else could we do for money?"

She smiled, "I have an idea…"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Five: The Pigeon**

Garsiv smiled at the girl, something that he hadn't expected during his excursion in the markets, "You're very good at selling"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: (working title)**

**Summary:** There is another weapon in the world that must be protected from evil at all costs. The two protectors are not from this time, and need the Princes and Tamina's help to protect it from those who would seek to destroy the world. Garsivxoc. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Finally Garsiv, sorry it's been so slow.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Five: The Pigeon**

"Bis, where were you today?" Dastan asked as he walked into the room, the three brothers sat down smoking a hookah.

Bis sat down on one of the pillows and grinned, "I lost 7 coins today in the market"

"What, did they fall out of your pocket?" Tus exclaimed, and the brothers laughed.

"There was this man with a stall, you had to guess where the ball was-"

"Gambling!" Dastan said, as he pat Bis on the shoulder "You have no luck with that Bis"

"But it was possible to win" Bis said, "After my third go, a boy from the crowd picked the cup where the ball was… he won the money"

Garsiv shook his head, "It is all a trick; you cannot trust men from the market"

"How would you know Garsiv?" Tus said, "You barely go outside unless it's to order someone around or kill someone"

Dastan and Bis laughed with the future king, "That is true brother"

Garsiv grinned, "If I do go out, it is my business…"

"You don't go out, you're not used to being out of your armour" Dastan said, "You would melt if you didn't have it on"

Garsiv listened to the teasing of his brothers, and they spoke mostly truth, he barely went out to the market.

He hated crowds and the sellers.

"I shall retire" Garsiv said as he got up.

"Oh come on" Dastan said, slightly drunk, "We were only joking… come on sit down and have some more"

Garsiv pushed away the hookah pipe and shook his head, "I have a wall to fix tomorrow brother, while you stay here and convince your bride to marry you"

Tus and Bis laughed this time, while Dastan replied, "She hasn't said 'no' yet"

"But she hasn't said 'yet' either, goodnight brothers" Garsiv said, knowing that he had won at least that argument.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= The Next Day**

The next day Garsiv told one of the soldiers to overlook the wall building, as he had important duties to perform. No one really argued with Prince Garsiv, and he knew that behind his back they called him the Prince of Stone.

He didn't care much, about the names.

Today he was going to prove his brothers wrong, so he changed his clothes and went out into the market place.

He moved from each stall to stall, falsifying the statement and claims of the different vendors, and knowing that he was proving his brothers wrong.

When he heard the sound of something breaking, he looked to see a woman picking up some glass shards from the ground. The crowd had surged and knocked them over, and he spotted a man attempting to steal on that remained on the table.

He walked forward and grabbed the man's hand, and whispered threateningly "Walk away before I hand you to the guards"

The man looked at Garsiv and disappeared into the crowd.

He bent down to where the girl was, prepared to lecture her on keeping an eye on merchandise, but then he saw her face and all the words ran out from his mind.

"I hate marketplaces" was all that he could manage and she smiled shyly at him.

"It's the crowds" she explained, "They get a bit excited sometimes"

He looked at her, and frowned, "Have I seen you before?"

"I have only just arrived" she said, "I do not know anyone"

"I'm Ga- Gamid" he said, "It's nice to meet you"

"I am Patna" she said, "Would you be interested in buying a non broken glass?"

He looked at the glasses, and picked one up, he grimaced, "Why would I want to buy one, when the metallic ones do not break as easily"

"Because you can do this" she said as she picked up a bowl, she poured some water into some glasses.

"Pour water?" Garsiv asked, amused.

She licked her lips and started to rub the rim of the glass, and Garsiv was surprised to hear the noise that it made, he looked up at her and grinned, impressed. But she continued to play the glasses, each of them making a different noise, then she stopped and he grinned and nodded in appreciation.

"Well done" he said, "How did you do it?"

"It's quiet easy" she said, "But it can't be done with metallic ones"

Garsiv smiled at the girl, something that he hadn't expected during his excursion in the markets, "You're very good at selling"

"But I haven't made a sale here, have I?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately not"

"That's fine" she said, as she started to pack the glasses away. There was a clink of coins on the table, and she looked up.

"For the song" Garsiv said

She looked at the coins, "This is too much"

He shrugged, "Now you can replace those glasses"

She looked at him and smiled, "Thank you"

He walked away, realising that he had spent too much time in the market place, and had to go back to rebuilding the wall. But he returned with good spirits, after seeing that not all vendors in market places were complete liars.

Dammit, his brothers were right.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Seconds Later**

Nivad patted Patna on the shoulder, as they watched the man walk away "Good job, we got 6 coins out of him, but you shouldn't haggle with money like that"

"That didn't feel too good" she said, but Navid waved her worries away.

"It's not like he'll remember you, he's just a pigeon like everyone else" Navid said, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving"

"I thought we were going to the archives, why are we still hustling for money?" she asked, as she followed Navid down the busy streets of Alamat.

"Think of it as insurance"

"Insurance of what?" she said, "Bribe money in case we get caught"

"We won't get caught" he assured her, "Trust me"

"The last time I trusted you we ended up-"

"Can you please stop retelling stories of 2010" he said, "Someone will hear it one day, and then we'll be in a lot of deep sh-"

"Fine" she said, as he walked away and she made a face behind his back, "_'Can you please stop retelling stories of 2010_'' he orders me around like a slave"

"We're here" he said, "Make some dinner, I'm starving"

"You're getting too used to this, just so you know" she said, as she started to prepare some food, "it's not always going to be like this"

"Of course it isn't" he said, as he looked at her, "One day, you'll get married to an old fat man, and you'll be cooking for him. While I 'Prince of Cilicia' will have a princess and slaves to do my wishes"

"Who'd want to marry you?"

"They're called arranged marriages Patna" Navid exclaimed, "And I'll arrange your marriage"

"Like hell you will"

"Hey, for all you know I might be King of Cilicia now" he said, "I can order you to do whatever I want"

She didn't say anything, and he looked at her, surprised by the lack of response.

"Patna?"

But she continued to sit in silence.

"Patna, I'm sorry… It's a joke"

"Do… do you think they're dead Navid?" she asked, "Our fathers I mean?"

He suddenly felt guilty, not having them for so long in their lives, he had already become accustomed to not having a father, not a legitimate one anyway.

Whereas Patna had two fathers, one in the future and Iman; and she had most likely lost both of them by now.

"I don't know Patna" he said, as he put his arm around her shoulders, "But you have me, right?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Sure it is" he said, "And I swear, I won't marry you off to some poor fat man"

"Thanks"

"He has to be rich too"

She laughed, "That's reassuring"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Six: The Plan**

"We also caught him with these" Salmid said, as he threw down the weapons on the floor, Patna and Navid grimaced as they hit the floor, "Stolen no doubt"

Dastan picked up a dagger, "These are of remarkable quality. Ah, Princess Tamina…Salmid has found these two criminals, causing chaos in your streets, what punishment would you rule on them"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: (working title)**

**Summary:** There is another weapon in the world that must be protected from evil at all costs. The two protectors are not from this time, and need the Princes and Tamina's help to protect it from those who would seek to destroy the world. Garsivxoc. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** One more wouldn't hurt.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Six: The Plan**

"I've thought of a plan to get the archives, get dressed" he said as he threw her some clothes, she looked at them.

"As a boy?"

"You said it's comfortable right?" he said, "And I think that today, we might have a bit of running to do"

"You're not very convincing" she said, "And why do we need the archives now anyway, we know what's happened with Persia with the market gossip anyway"

"That may be true" Navid said, "But we still don't know who invaded Cilicia"

"It's obviously the ones from the North" she said, "Who else could it be?"

"But how could they have found out about... You know" he said, in a hushed voice, "I need to get those scrolls"

"But you don't even know what you're looking for"

"Anything about Cilicia" he said, "They must have records about it somewhere in there"

"You're going to get caught"

He turned towards Patna, and put his hands on her shoulders, "Patna, I need you to do something for me"

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I need to get inside that tower, so I need you to make a distraction so I can get in and out without being notic- and if you say 'that's what she said' I'll smack you" he warned, and she closed her mouth.

"What kind of distraction?"

"Just a distraction" he said, "And hold these"

He handed her his sword and some of the bigger daggers, and then he walked across the street to the archives building.

Patna looked around the street, and noticed some vendors; she doubted a cry of 'thief' would stop them in their tracks. There was a loud creak, and she jumped when she noticed the wooden cart, she looked up at the sun and smiled.

As she made her way onto the top of the roof, she watched as the cart drivers argued over who would cross through the narrow road.

"Perfect"

"Move out of the way!" a voice called out, "The Princes of Persia are leaving! Make way!"

She looked up and hid behind the wall of the roof, as she heard horses coming, she heard the crowd move and murmur as the horses manoeuvred their way out of the bustle.

As soon as they left, she leaned against the edge once again, and drew out Navid's dagger; she managed to catch some light and reflected it onto the face of one of the cart drivers.

He lost his concentration and turned the horse, only to crash into another cart, and then another. The vegetables and fruits, tapestries and kitchenware were strewn across the ground, and the crowd surged over them, trying to steal things before they got caught.

She looked over and relished the accomplishment.

"Hey you!"

Turning, she recalled one of the guards that had nearly caught her and Navid the other day; she grabbed his weapons and started to run.

She owed Navid an apology, it was much more difficult to run with a sword than she expected.

She jumped and then noticed the other soldier, waiting for her.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= with Navid**

Navid entered the building and hid in the shadows until he heard the commotion outside, several things crashed and he shook his head.

"Always dramatic" he said, but the soldiers inside the building ran outside and he used their absence to run into the room.

He saw all the scrolls and groaned "I don't have time for this"

Grabbing the closest scroll to him, he opened it and started to read, but it was all about taxes, moving onto the next table they were about food, then clothing, supplies and then the other countries and kings.

"Bingo"

As his eyes read the words, he tried to store the information for memory, but there were the sounds of soldiers outside, and he realised that he had run out of time.

Taking a few scrolls, a thought of using his library card crossed his mind, he smiled at the thought.

"Too easy" he said.

He ran to the door, as he juggled the scrolls under his arms as they shifted, "These are worse than the sword"

"Drop the scrolls" a voice said.

He tried to run out of the door, but other soldiers were ready for him, he turned and saw Patna being led away down the street, the soldier glared at him.

Navid dropped the scrolls and sighed, "FML"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= The Palace**

They were led to the palace as their weapons were confiscated; Navid shared a panicked glance with Patna. Hoping that they wouldn't find out that Patna was a girl.

"Where are your names?" a soldier asked Patna.

She didn't respond.

"Answer me!"

When she didn't the man punched her, and she bit her lip to not cry out, but only caused it to bleed, but if they even heard a feminine voice they would kill her.

"Salmid!" a voice said.

Navid and Patna looked up and their eyes widened when they saw Bis, walking towards them. He recognized them as well and looked at the soldier named Salmid.

"What are these two doing here?"

"They are criminals" Salmid said, "It is our job to punish them"

"But it isn't your job to condemn them to punishment" Bis said, "They must see the Prince and Princess first"

Salmid growled, "Fine, come on you two!"

Patna and Navid were led into the main room, where they saw the Prince standing there, the Lion of Persia.

"What's this?" he asked, "Who are these people?"

"Prince Dastan" Salmid began, "This man broke into the archives building, and this boy caused an accident on the streets of Alamat"

"That is hardly a crime" Dastan said, "There are accidents all the time on the roads, they're so narrow"

"We also caught him with these" Salmid said, as he threw down the weapons on the floor, Patna and Navid grimaced as they hit the floor, "Stolen no doubt"

Dastan picked up a dagger, "These are of remarkable quality. Ah, Princess Tamina…Salmid has found these two criminals, causing chaos in your streets, what punishment would you rule on them"

"You will let me punish them Prince Dastan?" she asked in a suspicious tone, "The Lion of Persia cannot rule a punishment over them?"

"I would hate to rob you of that"

"As you've robbed everything else" she retorted, "What are your names?"

"Navid and Patn… Patnos, Princess" Navid said.

"You may leave now" Tamina told Salmid and the soldiers.

"But-"

"Leave Salmid" Dastan said, "We will handle it from here"

Tamina knelt on the floor and took the sword from the floor; there was a long silence before she spoke again, "You must have known him"

They all looked to her.

"Who?"

"Guialar of Cilicia, this is his sword, is it not?"

"Yes it is his" Navid said, "Or at least it was"

"You certainly are your father's son" she said, smiling, she turned to Dastan and Bis, "This is Navid, crown prince of Cilicia"

Dastan and Bis looked at the criminal youth, THIS was the missing prince?

"I knew your father" Tamina said, "I cared for your father, and I shall care for you as well"

"We thank you for your hospitality"

"I have not met you before" Tamina said to Patna.

"He does not speak, he is mute" Navid said.

"I heard him speak in the markets the other day" Bis said, "When you did the cup and ball trick"

Navid winced, "I-it comes and goes"

Tamina smiled, as she walked towards them, she whispered lowly to Patna, "Don't think I don't recognize you either Patna"

She turned to Dastan and Bis, "These two men are my guests, and I hope that you can tell your barbaric soldiers to keep their hands to themselves and to leave them alone"

Dastan bowed, "Of course Princess"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Seven: The Jealous and the Secret**

He sighed angrily, "The nerve '_are you jealous Prince Dastan_' pfft she wouldn't know jealousy if it hit her in the face"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: (working title)**

**Summary:** There is another weapon in the world that must be protected from evil at all costs. The two protectors are not from this time, and need the Princes and Tamina's help to protect it from those who would seek to destroy the world. Garsivxoc. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** I've added a preview for the next chapter at the end of this chapter. Also at Kahlan, Cilicia is a state/city that used to be in the Persian Empire when it was at its peak. It no longer exists though… thank you so much for the review. I've also just realised that the things that I used to separate sections of the stories, didn't come up. So I'll be going back to the other chapters and fixing that.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Seven: The Jealous and the Secret**

"How do you know these two?" Dastan asked as they were led to rooms in the palace.

"We met when we were younger" she said, "I have things in common with the prince"

"Things in common, pfft… like what?"

She stopped walking, as she looked at him, "Are you jealous Prince Dastan?"

He laughed, "Jealous of him? No. If anything, I feel sorry for him, to have things in common with you"

She smiled smugly, "Then why is your hand on your sword?"

"I-I ah…I don't trust him" he managed, "I don't trust either of them"

"Goodnight Prince Dastan" she said, as she walked down to her chambers.

He sighed angrily, "The nerve '_are you jealous Prince Dastan_' pfft she wouldn't know jealousy if it hit her in the face"

He watched as across the courtyard, both Patnos and Navid were led to a separate room, he glared at them.

"Jealous… pfft"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Patna/Patnos Room**

As soon as the door closed Patna ran to the bowl of cold water and lowered her head into it, trying to soothe the pain of the punch the soldier had given her.

They had been lucky that they had not forced them to remove their clothing, not that she was sure that's what these soldiers were like.

She lifted her head out of the bowl, and nearly screamed when she saw Tamina standing next to her.

"Please Princess, do not startle me like that" she said.

"I see you found your voice"

Patna sighed, as she let out her hair and tried to tie it up under a scarf, hiding it, "I trust you can keep this secret between the three of us, I know the laws are strict"

"They are my laws, and easily changed" Tamina said, as she raised her hand and helped Patna tie up the scarf into a Turban, "But you must be careful, especially with the Persians, they are brutal and cruel"

Patna smiled, "I hear you are engaged to one of the Princes, the Lion of Persia"

"I have not said yes"

"But you haven't said no" Patna replied, "Is it that Prince Dastan?"

"Yes"

"And the other man?"

"That is Bis, his friend" Tamina said, "Who also overcame our walls"

There was a pause, "Did they come for….?"

"I'm not completely sure" she said, "Dastan revealed Nizams treachery to his brothers just after they invaded, or so I am told. And then we met in the high chambers, and he handed me the dagger. He claims he doesn't know what power it holds, but I can see it in his eyes that he does"

"Do you care much for him?"

"Me? Pfft… no" Tamina said, but with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Why would I care about that barbarian"

But Patna just smiled at Tamina.

"Don't be ridiculous Patna"

"At least the dagger is safe"

"What of the…?"

"We have it with us, divided, but secure" Patna said, "But I guess that all priests and priestesses are cursed with protecting the Gods' treasures. You will not visit Navid?"

"No, With Prince Dastan, and the Persian soldiers I think I should keep private visitations to a limited time" she said, "I shouldn't even be here with you"

Patna nodded, "You already act like you are afraid of him, your betrothed"

"I am not afraid of Prince Dastan" she said, "I am only curious of what he knows"

Patna nodded, "Well, I should rest, I am exhausted"

Tamina looked at her, curiously, "I have one thing that I have wished to ask you"

"Yes?"

"The last time we spoke, we were seven" Tamina said, "You said that you and Navid would be going on an adventure, and here we are 14 years later… where were you?"

Patna shook her head, and grabbed the princess' shoulder, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Tamina laughed and smiled, "I always considered you like my big sister"

"I'm flattered Princess" Patna said, "I've always wanted a little sister, instead of an annoying big brother"

Tamina smiled and hugged her, "I am happy to see you again…"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Dastan's Room**

He couldn't believe that she had brushed him off like that, and accusing him, saying that HE of all people was jealous.

Not (bloody) likely.

"I wonder what she's doing"

He looked outside the window, and spotted Tamina crossing the courtyard, to… Navid's room?

Standing shocked, he didn't even realise that Bis walked into the room.

"I think they're strange" Bis said, "A boy can't lose his voice and then gain it again"

"Uh huh"

"And what about the Prince, he's certainly a trouble maker… probably worse than we are" Bis continued, "I mean, we haven't been caught"

"Uh huh"

He turned to Dastan who was peering out the window, "Dastan?"

"Uh huh" he said, "I'm going to go out for a bit, check on… something"

He disappeared out the window, and climbed to Prince Navid's chambers, but as he peered in he didn't see any sign of Princess Tamina, just Navid sleeping face down on the bed.

"I'm just imagining things, she's probably forgotten something at the temple" he assured himself, but as he was climbing down he heard Tamina's laugh.

He poised himself on the window sill and leaned over to the next window, his eyes narrowed as he saw the mute servant hugging Tamina.

Enraged he burst into the room, unsheathing his sword he lunged at the boy.

"Dastan!" Tamina yelled, as Patnos ducked under a heavy swing, he raised his fists at Dastan, as if preparing for a fight.

Dastan swung his sword again, but was surprised at the boy's agility as he grabbed Dastan's wrist, and twisted it, his sword fell into the boy's hands, and was now at his throat.

"Dastan!" Tamina exclaimed, "You dare attack a Prince's priest"

"A priest" Dastan said, eyeing the sword, "He doesn't fight like a priest"

Then Dastan looked up into the eyes of Patnos, and saw something strange, Dastan turned his head as he looked at them… there was something different.

The doors burst open and Patnos backed away from Dastan as Bis and Navid entered the chambers.

"Patnos!" Navid stammered, as he moved between them, "Prince Dastan, I apologize for anything he's done to offend you, he is just a humble priest"

"He does not fight like a priest" Dastan said again, angrily, and then he looked at Patnos, "I challenge you, to a duel"

"No!" Tamina exclaimed, "No, I cannot allow this"

"With all due respect Princess Tamina" Bis said, "If a duel is initiated, and accepted them we must allow them to fight"

Tamina looked at Dastan, and he watched her eyes move to Patnos, anger raged inside him as she pleaded to him to not accept, "No, you cannot"

But Patnos nodded, and Dastan smiled.

"Dawn"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Later**

Navid turned to Patna, "What the hell were you thinking!"

"He attacked me, in case you didn't know" Patna said in a low murmur, "I did not wish for this fight"

"Then why did you accept?" Tamina asked her.

"It's nothing you would understand" Patna said, and she glanced at Navid who realised what she was talking about.

"Princess Tamina, you cannot convince Prince Dastan to change his mind?"

Tamina realised that they had to speak in private and nodded, "I shall go and speak with him, but I doubt he will withdraw"

The door closed and Navid looked at Patna, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why did you do it?" Navid asked, "Really, why?"

Patna sighed, "All my life, I've been training to come back, I've learnt all these things and I have all these skills. But now that we're here, I don't know if it's good enough"

"You just want to prove that you're good?" Navid asked, he swung his hand at Patna, but she raised her hand to stop him, "You see? You stopped me, you're good! You don't have to fight him"

"If I don't do it" she said, "Then everything I've prepared for is useless, I need to fight him, if only to prove to myself that I can beat someone that isn't afraid to hurt me"

Navid sighed, "I can't talk you out of this can I?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Navid, I have to do this"

"You're stubborn"

Tamina walked into the room and Navid shook his head, knowing that Patna couldn't be convinced to change her mind.

"If you wish to do this" Tamina said, "I'll show you to the armoury, and we will get you armour, Prince Dastan is already prepared"

Patna stood up and nodded her head, and they were led away.

**Next Time:** **Chapter Eight: Dawn**

Dastan watched as Patnos' right hand rose slowly, the dagger that Dastan had dropped held defiantly in his hand, at that moment Dastan knew that Patno's hand would reach his throat before Dastan could strike down a blow.

Patnos had won, and Dastan would die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** There is another weapon in the world that must be protected from evil at all costs. The two protectors are not from this time, and need the Princes and Tamina's help to protect it from those who would seek to destroy the world. Garsivxoc. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Alright, a huge shoutout to GothicSorceressRikku15 who took the time to review every chapter. Snap. I hope you like this one. Also some Dastamina (finally) in this chapter.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Eight: Dawn **

Patnos and Dastan stood across the courtyard, it was stained in orange and red light as the sun was beginning to rise.

Tamina hesitated before speaking, "It is dawn, and a challenge has been set between the Prince of Persia, Dastan and the Priest of Cilicia, Patnos. The fight is to the… to the death"

Dastan felt his heart beat quicken as he heard Tamina's voice falter, was she more upset that they were fighting, or that the boy priest would die.

Did she care so much about the boy?

The only witnesses there were Bis, Navid and Tamina, no one else knew about the fight.

Navid sighed, "Take your positions"

Patnos stood, and bounced on the balls of his feet, Dastan looked at him peculiarly, thinking the boys fighting method to be strange and easy to beat.

"This will end quickly" Dastan whispered to himself.

Patnos raised his sword, and stood poised, Dastan held his twin swords at the ready.

"Begin"

Dastan lunged at Patnos, who stood still, as if shocked and Dastan smiled, the boy was scared and frozen.

But as he swung his sword, the boy reached and ducked under it, grabbing Dastan's wrist he pulled it behind him, with as little force exerted, but with pain shooting up Dastan's arm.

The dagger fell and Patnos kicked it away, preparing for the second lunge of Dastan.

Dastan swung his sword across, and Patnos ducked his sword still unused in his hand, he blocked the sword and kicked Dastan in the kneecap, causing sparks of pain to shoot up his leg.

Patnos swung his sword, but only grazed Dastan's chin, Tamina covered her eyes as she expected Dastan's head to roll.

She didn't want Dastan to die.

Dastan hadn't anticipated how quickly the boy moved, he was light on his feet due to lack of weight, whereas Dastan was heavy with muscle, and slow compared to Patnos. Not to mention that Patnos was aiming for Dastan's body instead of blocking the weapons.

"You fight well for a priest"

The boy said nothing.

"It's a shame that Cilicia's fighting is old" Dastan said, as he twisted his sword around and Patnos dropped his sword.

He lunged and caught Patno's sleeve, it ripped with a distinct tearing abut Dastan continued to pressure the boy, while Patnos blocked every advance with his sword, but Dastan kicked out and Patnos landed on his back.

But to everyone's surprise (least Navid maybe) Patnos did a back spin, and his leg contacted with Dastan's, causing him to stagger back.

"That's something new" Dastan heard him mutter, smugly.

Patnos remained crouched on his knee, and Dastan lunged again at him.

But Dastan spotted the sword that Patnos had kicked away during the beginning of the fight, it was in his hand, he had planned it all from the beginning.

Dastan watched as Patnos' right hand rose slowly, the dagger that Dastan had dropped held defiantly in his hand, at that moment Dastan knew that Patno's hand would reach his throat before Dastan could strike down a blow.

Patnos had won, and Dastan would die.

But as Dastan swung down, he saw that Patnos loosened his grip on the dagger as if he never meant to swing it and Dastan hesitated…

"Stop!"

Tamina's voice rung out against the courtyard, as she walked towards them, tears in her eyes as she looked between them.

Dastan looked back at Patnos who had a clenched fist on his chest, and Dastan backed away, Bis grabbed Dastan.

He could see the relief on Navid's face as he said, "Patnos concedes victory to the Lion of Persia, and we withdraw"

Bis smiled happily, "You won Dastan!"

But Dastan was in no way happy or satisfied, "He let me win"

"No Dastan" Bis continued to say, "If Tamina hadn't drawn your attention, you would have killed him, he couldn't have beat you"

But as Patnos got up and looked at Dastan, he knew that Patnos had let him win. He had the dagger and he could have killed Dastan faster than he knew, but he hadn't raised the dagger, he didn't want to kill Dastan.

So he let him win.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= The Armoury**

"You!" Dastan exclaimed as he entered the armoury, Patnos shook off some of the chain mail off of his shoulder, not really noticing the Princes' entry.

"I am speaking to you priest!" Dastan exclaimed as he threw down a sword, the servant that had led Patnos ran from the room.

Patnos looked up at Dastan, and shrugged.

"You pretend you are mute, but I know you are not" Dastan said, "You spoke as we fought"

A shadow of panic crossed Patnos's eyes.

"You let me win" Dastan said as he looked at Patnos, who raised his head to Dastan, "You would let me win, knowing how much it would ruin my honour"

"It's not your honour you should be concerned with" he said in a small voice, "I did what I did for your advantage"

"My advantage?" Dastan said, "What advantage? You lost, I won… you let me win"

Patnos stood up and walked to the other side of the room, before muttering, "You'll see soon"

Dastan sat down, angry and confused at the boy's words, what did he mean that it was to Dastan's advantage?

Tamina ran into the room at that moment, and Dastan bit his lip as he saw the look of utter hopelessness and anger in her eyes.

"Princess I-"

She slapped him hard across the cheek, "How dare you put me through something like that, Dastan!"

He looked at her, shocked, "What? Princess I-"

But everything that he was about to say melted into obscurity as her lips pressed firmly against his, she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer. He smiled to himself as he grabbed her around the waist and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat, and they both separated to see Patnos attempting to hide his laughter as he saw the two.

Tamina blushed and looked away, while Dastan looked up at Patnos who winked at him.

Dastan looked at the boy curiously as he walked away and chuckled to himself, realising that perhaps this had been the priests plan all along.

"You're not going to fight with him again, are you?" Tamina asked.

Dastan shook his head, "No, I've taken a liking to him"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Courtyard**

Bis spotted Dastan walking back with the Princess, he looked at them curiously, noting that they spoke on better terms.

As he continued to watch them, he heard the sound of chewing, and was surprised to see Patnos sitting on the roof.

This surprised him because usually only Dastan, Bis and they're men could climb so effectively to those places, but this was obviously no ordinary priest.

"I am surprised to see you here" Bis said.

Patnos turned to him, slightly and then continued to eat the grapes.

"Usually" Bis said, clearing his throat, "Only a few can climb up here"

There was still no response from the priest, but he looked over at Bis and offered him a section of his grapes, Bis took them gratefully.

"You spoke at the market" Bis said, "Is it common to lose your voice and gain it again"

Patnos made a motion to the sky and then to his throat, and then of prayer.

"You are a priest… and your devotion leads you to lose your voice?" Bis translated, "Do your God's think you'll say something wrong?"

Patnos considered it and nodded.

"You have strange Gods" Bis said, but Patnos merely shrugged, "You fight well for a priest, I saw you this morning…"

Bis caught himself staring at Patnos, and not just because of what he had said (or had not said)

There was something about him, the boyish yet… feminine face. The eyes, that was playful but deadly in a fight, and the lips-

Bis turned away from Patnos, his eyes widened as he considered what he had just thought.

"I-I must go" he said, but Patnos didn't even take notice.

This bothered Bis, and he thought that he shouldn't be bothered by it, it was just another boy, just a priest.

He climbed to his room, and lay on the floor, thinking about what had just transpired.

Bis hit his head against the room floor, _Why is my heart beating so quickly?_

**Next Time:** **Chapter Nine: The Brother Garsiv**

"Your brothers are here, Prince Dastan"

Patna and Navid froze as they saw Garsiv walk into the room, different with his armour and title of Prince.

But they knew it was him, and they looked at each other, realising that he was the man from the market.

He knew Patna as a girl and if he spoke out, they would both surely die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** There is another weapon in the world that must be protected from evil at all costs. The two protectors are not from this time, and need the Princes and Tamina's help to protect it from those who would seek to destroy the world. Garsivxoc. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** They finally meet! I was so excited, but then I wrote the next chapter and I was like O.O. Bis does what? Even thought I wrote it, I was shocked. Enjoy this and thank you to SorceressRikku15 for the reviews.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Nine: The Brother Garsiv**

"You are quiet a fighter for a priest" Dastan said, as the 'men' sat down to eat their food, Patna sat next to Navid trying to act as casual as she could manage.

"He's been training for a while" Navid said, taking another goblet of wine, "Along with… praying"

"He must pray well also" Bis said, smiling at Patnos, before hitting himself mentally in the head.

"You're technique is very foreign and different from what I've heard of Cilicia's fighting method" Dastan said, "You must teach me some of those moves"

"As long as you don't fight him again" Navid said, "You won't fight him again, will you?"

"No, of course not. You-"he said, pointing at Patnos, "-have done me a great favour with the Princess Tamina"

Patnos just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"You're voice is gone again?" Bis asked, and Patnos nodded.

"We have alchemists that could look at that for you" Dastan said.

"No!" Navid exclaimed, but then he cleared his throat and said in a smaller tone, "I mean, no… it's part of his religious, prayer… thingie"

"Yes, he told me" Bis said, "The Gods think that he will say something wrong, so they take his voice from him"

"Really?" Navid said, raising his eyebrows and looking at Patnos, "And yet you have no problem ordering me around at times"

She bit the inside of her mouth, knowing that she couldn't say anything against him because she was playing a mute.

"You two seem to have a very strange relationship" Dastan said, "You remind me a bit of me and Tamina… or me and Garsiv"

"Who my lord?"

"Garsiv" Dastan explained, "He is my brother, well the second… the first and future king is Tus"

"They are not here?"

"No, they left actually on the day you presented yourself at the palace" Dastan said, "Well, on the day you were caught and hauled in to the palace"

"Yes" Navid said, "We apologize for any inconvenience that we may have caused"

"I was just wondering, why you were going through the archives"

"I was curious to see how much the world had changed since we had lef-ow"

Dastan and Bis noticed the way that Patnos had hit Navid, and the silent war that they were holding between them.

"Since you had left?" Bis asked, "Where did you go?"

"Er…"

There was a hard knock on the door, and it drew their attention away, the guard walked in and bowed slightly.

"Your brothers are here, Prince Dastan"

Patna and Navid froze as they saw Garsiv walk into the room, different with his armour and title of Prince.

But they knew it was him, and they looked at each other, realising that he was the man from the market.

He knew Patna as a girl and if he spoke out, they would both surely die.

"Dastan!" Tus said, as he walked towards Dastan, who hugged his brother, and then he held out his hand to Garsiv who held a knowing smile on his face.

"How's the future not-to-be wife"

"Ah" Dastan said, smiling, "The situation has improved greatly, with the thanks of my two guests"

"Guests?" Tus asked, and the two princes looked at Navid and Patnos, who had their head bowed in respect.

"Prince Tus and Prince Garsiv" Navid said, "It is an honour to meet you, my name is Navid of Cilicia"

"You're Navid?" Tus asked, "We were told you were dead"

Bis and Dastan exchanged glances, "What makes you say that?"

"The prince of Cilicia disappeared over 12 years ago"

"Actually it was 14" Navid corrected him.

"Where were you?" Dastan asked, but the question was forgotten by the next question that Garsiv asked.

"Have we met before?"

They all looked at Garsiv who they did not expect to speak with such curiosity or with authority in his voice.

"When we were younger of course, I visited Persia's capital" Navid said, "Perhaps you remember me from then"

But Garsiv wasn't looking at Navid, he was looking at Patnos.

"This is Patnos, the son of the High priest in Cilicia" Navid explained as he introduced Patna to the princes.

"Patnos?" Garsiv said, the name stirring in his head."Are you sure?"

Navid cleared his throat, "He is mute"

"Half mute" Bis contributed.

"Yes… half mute" Navid corrected as he forced a smile at Bis, "Thank you for the correction"

"A boy priest?" Tus asked, "You have strange customs, to not allow a boy to fight and defend their nation"

"He can fight" Dastan said, "In face we fought this morning, a duel"

Patnos let out a breath, as the two princes walked away and sat around, but Garsiv was still looking at her.

"Is he any good?"

"Very talented, with a great style" Dastan said, "Isnt' that right Bis?"

Bis had been watching how nervous the two had become since Garsiv and Tus walked in, and he looked at Dastan and nodded, "He almost beat you"

"He could have" Dastan murmured into his drink, still a bit sore about Patnos letting him win the fight, "I was just wondering if perhaps he could teach us some of his style, it would come in handy for a difficult situation"

Garsiv looked over at Patnos, "Yes, if only to improve our fighting style"

"Patnos" Navid said, looking to his left, "Shouldn't you go pray"

Patna nearly cried in joy as she took the excuse to leave the room, knowing that Garsiv was watching her walk away.

Leaning against the wall she let out a breath she had been too scared to let out.

He looked handsome in his uniform…

Shaking her head, she couldn't even think that it was possible for them to be together, no, he suspected her but if she stayed clear of him then she was safe.

They were safe.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Garden Courtyard Roof**

Bis climbed up to the roof and spotted Patnos sitting looking across the city, he crawled to him and cleared his throat.

Patnos turned to see him, and let out a sigh relieved, he smiled at Bis.

"You okay?"

Patnos nodded.

He continued until he was sitting next to Patnos, and Bis saw that he was a bit shaken up from meeting the other princes, and he put his hand around him.

Bis was trying to calm his beating heart, but that was why he was doing this, he had to prove to himself that he wasn't attracted to this boy, he couldn't be, he never had been this way before.

"Don't worry about them, especially Garsiv. He could be a little scary, hard headed, angry, short-tempered and intimidating, but he's really a good guy, I mean, he took Dastan in as a brother… after a while"

Patnos looked at Bis, confused.

"Well, Dastan isn't a prince by blood, the King… their dad saw him in the markets, and adopted him as a son"

They both looked across the gardens, as they watched Garsiv walking to his room.

"He's always ready to fight" Bis explained, "He doesn't trust a lot, but once you get past that… he's a great brother and Prince"

Bis slapped him on the shoulder, "I'm sure you'll like him"

Patna looked at Garsiv and thought to herself, '_That might just be the problem'_

**Next Time:** **Chapter Ten: It was the Blood loss**

"Yes" Tus said, "And that's another thing that bothers me also"

"What's that?"

"The High Priest of Cililia was named Iman, and he…" Tus trailed off, "From what Garsiv and I remember, he had a daughter not a son"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** There is another weapon in the world that must be protected from evil at all costs. The two protectors are not from this time, and need the Princes and Tamina's help to protect it from those who would seek to destroy the world. Garsivxoc. Dustamina.

**Authors Note: **Oh look a chapter... Bis is schocking he really is.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Ten: It was the blood loss**

"Bis?" Dastan asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading over to the training courtyard" Bis said, "I'm going to spar with Patnos"

Tamina's head snapped up, as he said this, "You're training with him?"

"Yeah" Bis said, a small smile creeping on his face, "I want to learn as much as I can from him"

Tamina saw the smile and the spark in his eyes, Dastan (of course) didn't notice, but sent his friend away.

"It's good, he's making friends" Dastan said, "He's never made friends easily, when I first met him we were pretty much rivals"

"Really?" Tamina asked, "He's seems so different, so nice… "

"Well" Dastan said, "He was nice, I was the one that was mean"

Tamina smirked at him, then back in the direction that Bis left, "He's getting very close to Patnos"

"Don't worry about him" Dastan said, "Bis can take care of himself"

"It's not him I'm concerned for" Tamina said, absent mindedly.

Dastan looked at her, "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Is there something YOU'RE not telling me?" she retorted back, the calm atmosphere disappearing instantly.

"Why don't you tell me _Princess_" Dastan said, "Since you seem to know everything"

"I don't know why I put up with you!"

"Ah, young love" Tus' voice said, as he walked out into the courtyard, smiling at the two, "And here I thought you guys had kissed and made up"

At hearing this Tamina blushed furiously red and walked away from the two. Tus looked at Dastan confused, "Was it something I said?"

Dastan scratched his head, he hadn't told Tus or Garsiv the circumstances of how they had made up, but after that comment Tamina would suspect that he had told them.

"It's nothing"

Tus walked towards him, and took Dastan's shoulder, "Your first wife is always the first problem, but once you have your third or fourth… they are much easier to handle"

Dastan cleared his throat, "I think I could only handle one"

"You say that now brother" Tus said laughing, "But then you remember the _benefits_"

"Where is Garsiv?"

"Checking the wall" Tus said, "He thinks that you've been too distracted to check up on it yourself"

"Ah, Garsiv" Dastan said, shaking his head, "He just can't sit still for a minute can he?"

"Dastan" Tus said, "There is something that I wished to speak to you about, the reason why we both came back"

They walked into the gardens.

"The thing is that we got word that Cililia was being overtaken by warriors of the North" Tus said, "I think that might be the reason that Prince Navid has reappeared"

"You say 'reappeared'" Dastan said, "You must have known him, what happened?"

"I don't know" Tus said, "We were younger back then, I was 9 and Garsiv was 7, you weren't at the Palace yet"

"His father was the King Guialar of Cililia, he had a son named Navid" Tus continued, "We met when we were younger, and I remember that I had the distinct impression that the King Guialar was mad"

"Mad?" Dastan asked, "Angry?"

"No as in a few coins short of a treasury" Tus said, "He spoke about an alchemist and going into the future, or spells and magic… and of his friend, the high priest Iman"

"Patnos' father"

"Yes" Tus said, "And that's another thing that bothers me also"

"What's that?"

"The High Priest of Cililia was named Iman, and he…" Tus trailed off, "From what Garsiv and I remember, he had a daughter not a son"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Sparring Courtyard **

"Hey, this is hard" Bis said, "Stop hitting me"

Patna hit his arms and tried to show him a different stance, but he was thinking about it too much and would topple over when she pushed him.

She tried not to laugh at his predicament, and showed him again.

"How are you supposed to defend yourself against someone like this?" he asked, "I don't know how you managed against Dastan"

She sighed and moved to the other side of the room, grabbing a wooden stick she threw one at him.

"What? Are we going to fight now?"

She nodded, and he shrugged, "Okay"

They started off with basic movements, he would try to imitate her and she would correct him, mostly done in silence.

Bis was starting to like the silence, it was like they would have entire conversations but they weren't saying anything.

After a few more lessons, they began in earnest to fight. They would parry around each other, and would stop only for a few moments to reassess their footing.

He managed to get under her defences and his arm swung upwards, the pole hitting the side of her face.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, and he nearly stopped but she swung back at him and twisted the stick, tripping him to his back.

He lay on the floor, exhausted, "You're really good"

Moving away she waited until he got up before motioning to her face, and then hitting him with the stick.

"Alright, alright, I get it…don't get distracted"

She held the pole out to him again and he groaned, "Honestly, I'm not good with these sticks, maybe we could try with the daggers?"

Patna nodded as she put down the stick, the impact echoed around the empty courtyard.

"I'll try not to hit your face" Bis said.

Bis was faster with a dagger, and he lunged at her.

She ducked under his movements, and flipped her dagger to graze his cheek. He touched it slowly, "I hope you did that on purpose"

Smiling she nodded and he let out a breath.

They started to spar again, and Bis was getting used to her fighting method, he would have hit her again and again, if she had not moved out of the way.

She managed to find her dagger at his throat, as she span and held him from behind.

As his back faced the front of her, he himself became very uncomfortable, so his elbow hit back and hit her in the face.

Staggering back, she winced at the pain, as tears started to form in her eye; it was the same spot the guard had hit her.

He turned, but she wouldn't let him see her cry.

She stepped back and spun, her dagger hitting his with a resounding clash, he looked into her eyes as she looked into his.

There was a playful danger, he noticed, and a beautiful shade of brown.

"Agh!" he said, throwing her backwards.

Her charged at her again, her sword flashed trying to block the action, but he miscalculated and it swung too far from her, but with the forward momentum.

Her dagger hit true.

The sword flashed, and Bis saw Patnos' eyes widen as she couldn't stop herself, she could only pull it back slightly.

But the dagger sliced his palm, and he dropped his own dagger, clutching at his wrist.

"Medic!" Patnos called out, as she tried to stem the flow of blood by applying pressure she looked at it and muttered, "There's too much blood"

Maybe it was the significant loss of blood, because Bis swore that Patnos sounded like a woman…

And it was the blood loss that made him do it. He pulled down the front of Patno's Armour and pressed his lips against Patnos'.

After a few moments Patna pushed him away harshly, her eyes wide in shock. But he had fallen unconscious, she looked up as the medics rushed in.

"What happened?"

She showed them Bis' hand in silence, and they took over.

"He'll be fine" one said, "He is mostly tired, we will take care of him"

They took her silence as an answer and ushered Bis out of the courtyard, but she didn't have to pretend to be speechless at that moment.

**Next Time:** **Chapter Eleven: Problems arise**

"You are a great fighter; you have been able to beat Bis and almost Dastan as well" he walked towards her and leaned into her.

Her heart went on overdrive as his face was inches away from hers.

She felt his hands go to her side, and draw the dagger that she had sheathed there; she was relieved, until he pointing it at her neck.

Patna believed that the best decision would be to not move, surely he suspected something, but he wouldn't act so rashly? Would he?


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** I changed the summary, just a spur of the moment thing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Eleven: Problems arise**

Navid spotted Patna sitting on a window sill and he walked towards her.

She had always ha d the habit of biting her nails, when she was nervous or anxious or worried about something.

And he saw her doing it then, "Stop doing that"

She turned towards him, but she continued to do it.

"They'll fall off"

"I don't care" she retorted.

There was a silence, and Navid suspected that something was wrong, and he walked closer to her.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing"

"Are you sure?" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She remembered that Bis had done that only the other night, she shook his hand away.

"Stop doing that" he said, finally but he left her and didn't bother her anymore.

She heard the door open and close, as he left, and she was left to watch the city from the window. She couldn't believe what had happened.

Bis had kissed her.

Did he know?

Did he suspect anything?

Or was he naturally inclined to younger men?

She shook her head.

If Bis revealed anything about her, they would both die.

The laws of cross-dressing were strict in these times, even with Dastan and Tamina being relatively down to earth, they couldn't change the laws that had been embedded in this time for so long.

Even in the future cross-dressers weren't fully accepted.

"They'll fall off if you keep doing that"

She turned and opened her mouth to shout at Navid, but then realised it wasn't him.

Garsiv was leaning against the pillar, looking at her.

How long had he been there watching her?

She lowered her head slightly, bowing and tried to walk away.

"Wait" he said

She stopped and waited.

"I heard you injured Bis"

She didn't say anything.

"We are not upset with you" he said, "If that's what you're worried about"

She continued to not say anything.

"You are a great fighter; you have been able to beat Bis and almost Dastan as well" he walked towards her and leaned into her.

Her heart went on overdrive as his face was inches away from hers.

She felt his hands go to her side, as his hands skimmed across the belt she wore, and draw the dagger that she had sheathed there; she was relieved, until he pointing it at her neck.

Patna believed that the best decision would be to not move, surely he suspected something, but he wouldn't act so rashly? Would he?

But he drew the sword away, and walked to the window.

"Bis is like a brother to Dastan" Garsiv said, "And Dastan is my brother, I must ask you to be careful when you are around both of them"

She looked over at him and recalled everything that Bis had told her about Garsiv and the relationship with Dastan.

Looking at him, she took in his appearance.

The ice cold man with the black armour, the sculptured face, plaited black hair and the well structured facial hair.

She had always had a thing for guys with facial hair.

"Do you understand?" He asked, as he looked back at her, and she quickly turned away, nodding to the floor she turned to leave.

"Wait"

She stopped again, her eyes closed because she knew that he was going to say something, he was going to reveal her for who she was.

"Your dagger" he said.

Opening her eyes she saw that he was holding out her dagger to her, and she took it. Garsiv noted how feminine Patna's hands were and he looked at the priest.

"You may leave"

She almost ran to the door, and decided to not go back to her room.

Patna had to have a woman's perspective in this situation; she needed to talk to Tamina.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Palace Corridor**

Garsiv watched as Patnos ran away.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen him somewhere else before, and it wasn't like Navid had mentioned, back when they were younger.

"I know his face" Garsiv said, as he hit his hand on the window ledge, "Dammit I know his face"

As he looked over at the landscape, he wondered how he could find out.

Then he spotted the priest, he wasn't walking in the direction of his room, Garsiv noted that he was going to the room of the Priestess.

A sudden thought crept into his head.

"Prince Tus requires you at the temple" Garsiv ordered at the guard, and he bowed and ran back away from the scariest of the three princes.

Garsiv opened the door to the bedroom chamber, and walked inside.

"Patnos' room" he murmured.

He closed the door quickly and moved across the room, looking through the assorted scarves and clothes he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Then he spotted the armour that Patnos wore, it was ordinary and very plain, from the armoury of the Alamatian rooms.

He sighed, not finding anything and started to walk away.

But as he did, his sword pulled on the leather belt that Patnos wore; he wondered vaguely why he wasn't wearing it now.

As he picked up the bag, he heard the sound of something tinkered at the bottom of the bag, and he reached in, pulling out a belt. But none like he had ever seen before; it was incredibly detailed, made of silver and gold ringlets.

Shaking his head, he put it back in the bag, this was Cilician treasure.

If he was found taking it, he would be almost certainly driven out by the Princess and his brother for snooping around.

He placed it back on the bed, and walked out of the room.

Disappointed.

Even though Garsiv suspected Patnos from being the girl from the market, he couldn't find any evidence to suggest that he was.

And regardless, cross-dressing wasn't smiled upon in this Empire, or any Empire for that matter. There's never a reason to do it, men did what men did, and woman did what woman do.

It was ridiculous, and short from asking Patnos to strip in front of him, to prove it; he could do nothing.

Perhaps he was just imagining things.

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twelve: I know you**

"Stop it Patna" Navid murmered as he put his hand on top of his priests but Navid had called him Patna… not Patnos.

Garsiv's eyes widened as the realisation struck him; Patna was the name of the girl in the market.

He had to confront her now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** I know, I know *covers face with hands* more talking than action this chapter, I promise you to update the next chapter asap.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twelve: I know you**

Navid heard a knock on the door, and he opened it to see Patna standing there, she looked tired and unhappy.

"What's wrong?"

Entering the room, she sighed, "Where do I start?"

They both sat down on the floor, where they sat looking at the unused hookah that had been given to them by the princes of Persia.

"Do you mind if you set that up?" she asked.

"Whoa" Navid said, "It must be bad if you're smoking, at least you're not drinking"

"I can't" she said, "I can't order anything because I'm mute, remember?"

She put her head in her hands, and started to shake her head; Navid stopped preparing the Hookah and sat next to her.

"Hey, hey… what happened?"

"I don't think this was a good idea" she said, "We shouldn't have come here, especially with the Belt, it's not good, I know it's going to turn out bad"

"But the belt is safe, right?" he asked, "You've checked it, right?"

"I'm wearing it all the time now" she said, "But someone was in my room today"

"What?"

"I went in, and…" she paused, "It was different, things had been moved"

"Maybe you're just being paranoid"

She looked up at him, "We **have** to be paranoid we can't trust anyone"

"What about Tamina?"

"She's distracted" she said, waving her hand away, "I went to see her today; she's being a girl and is upset with Dastan about something"

He looked at her, "You know this whole thing reminds me of when you broke up with Tommy last year"

"Please don't mention Tommy right now" she said, covering her face, "Can you order some drinks now?"

"No, no listen to me" he said, taking her hands, "It's not about the belt; it's something about a guy, isn't it?"

She didn't say anything, "Just get the drinks"

"Who is it? Tus?"

She laughed, "I haven't even spoken to him"

"Dastan?" he asked, but he shook her head, "Who then? Bis? Garsiv?"

She didn't say anything, but took his hands, "Please Patnos, get the drinks"

"Not until you tell me what's happened?" he said, angrily, standing up, "You're always being so secretive, and we've only got each other now, we're not in 2010… if we don't start sharing then we're doomed"

"I know" she said, she sighed and looked at the ground, "Alright… sit down"

"What happened?"

"You know, Bis right?" she asked, and he nodded, "We were sparing, and it was getting a little intense-"

"Shit, he didn't see you naked did he?"

She looked at him, with a look of complete confusion, "How the hell did you get that from sparing- you know what? Don't answer that. But no, he… he sort of kissed me"

"What?" he asked, "I'll kill him myself"

"No, don't you see?" she said, exasperated, "He knows, he _must _know, why else would he do it?"

"Well… he could, you know… swing that way"

"No, I've overheard the servant girls" she said, "He likes the ladies. But… there's something else, Garsiv-"

"I know" he said, "I know about that, the guy from the market… I saw it back then as well. He was interested"

"What are we going to do?"

He shrugged, "We could just leave? No, that wouldn't work… we can't go home, we can't go to the future, and the princes control everything here, if we try and go… they'll catch up in less than a week, and we don't know how long we're here for"

She looked at him, "You know what we have to do"

"Yeah" he said, "we need drinks"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Palace Corridor**

"Can you hear that?" Tus asked his brother, Dastan.

They both stood still for a second and could hear the laughter of two people, and one of them singing very loudly… and very badly.

"It's from Navid's room" Dastan said, as they walked towards the room, knocking on the door didn't make a difference so they opened the door.

They could see the trail of smoke on the floor, and Dastan unsheathed his sword just in case, but as they turned the corner they spotted Navid and Patnos laughing in the corner of the room.

Navid was holding the Hookah pipe to his mouth, and singing, and they spotted the empty bottles of alcohol were rolling on the floor.

"Oh hey!" Navid said, as he raised his glass at the two brothers, "Come and join us"

Patnos remained solemn as they sat down and took the Hookah pipe from Navid, while Tus took the bottle.

"You know" Navid said, "These aren't very strong"

"The drinks?" Tus said, he smelt the bottle, and took a drink of it, before coughing, "They seem pretty strong to me"

"Nope. We've –"Navid said, pointing to Patnos "-had some of the strongest drinks in the world"

"How could you manage that?" Dastan asked.

But Navid ignored the question, as he continued to slur his words and moving his hand around, the wine spilling on the floor, "Now, the Russians… they can make a good drink"

Dastan looked at Tus, "Who are the Russians?"

"Ah… here he is!" Navid said, "The last brother… Garsiv!"

Garsiv looked at the brothers and then at the drunken Navid and solemn Patnos, who was nursing a single glass of wine, "Is this where I find the great sons of Persia?"

Dastan smelt the bottle, and shrugged as he took a swig of it, he coughed and spluttered, and when he spoke his voice was rasp, "Where did you get this?"

"I asked the servants" he said, "You know they don't have a union, they should really get a union"

Tus grabbed the hookah; he himself was starting to get a bit tipsy with only a few sips, let alone Navid and Patno who had had many bottles already, but who continued to fill their glasses, "You speak like a mad man"

"I'm not mad, I'm just a loud drunk-" he pointed to Patnos again, "-Patn… Patnos! Here is a quiet drunk, always sad… why is he sad Garsiv?"

Garsiv was shocked as the question was posed to him.

"He is upset?"

"Yes" Navid said, "He is upset, because you won't sit down and have a drink with us"

Dastan passed his older brother the glass that Navid offered to him, "Yes Garsiv, sit down… have a drink"

"Let your hair down" Navid exclaimed.

At this the two princes began to laugh, imagining Garsiv with his hair untied.

Garsiv looked down at the glass in his hand, and he took a sip of his drink, and watched his brothers and Navids anticts, he heard Patnos laugh into his drink.

He continued to watch Patnos, as he continued to sit there and nurse the drink. Looking at him now, he couldn't imagine him as a woman, woman didn't drink like Patnos and Navid obviously did….

But still…

It was later in the night, when his brothers and Navid had become more solemn in their drinking did he notice it; he thought he had drunk a little too much and was hearing things.

"Stop it Patna" Navid murmered as he put his hand on top of his priests but Navid had called him Patna… not Patnos.

Garsiv's eyes widened as the realisation struck him; Patna was the name of the girl in the market.

He had to confront her now.

**Next Time:** **Chapter Thirteen: The Night Continues**

"Patna"

She stopped and raised the water holders in her hands, as evidence that she was doing what Navid had asked, but as she turned around she realised something… they had said Patna.

Turning around sharply, she felt the coldness of the dagger.

She was now completely sober as Garsiv's sword was held poised across her throat, a look of complete anger and betrayal written across his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the review, and I see that fanfiction has been making my chapters dissapear, so I'll be posting this story at my blog (link is on my profile) so that you can read it without any problems. thank you!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Thirteen: The Night Continues**

The night seemed to stretch on forever, as the Princes continued to tell tales of their adventures and conquests.

After a while the Princes became more sombre in their actions and their drinking and Tus reminded them that their father would be arriving in the morning, he had important news.

"You're more sober now" Navid said to Patna, "Go get some coffee"

"What's coffee?" Tus asked.

"Sorry… water" Navid said, correcting himself, "Lots and lots of water"

Patna nodded, and stood up, walking towards the door. It was well past the time that servants were awake, so she would have to go down to the kitchens and get the water herself.

She managed to walk down without any injuries, or falling over anything.

Grabbing some water jars, she made her way down to the well, where she started to fill them.

She took a jar, being only half full and took a very long drink from it, her throat felt dry and sore from the smoking and drinking.

"Patna"

She stopped drinking and held up her hand as an apology, as she dipped the jar back into the water to fill it.

Then she realised something… they had said Patna.

Turning around sharply, she felt the coldness of the dagger.

She was now completely sober as Garsiv's dagger was held poised across her throat, a look of complete anger and betrayal written across his face.

She dared to swallow as they continued to stare at each other.

"You are from the market" he said, in a deadly whisper, "You are the girl selling the glasses"

She didn't say anything.

"Speak!" he yelled out, "I know you can"

Her gaze moved away from his eyes, and over his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, she used the distraction to raise the water jar and swing it to move the dagger away from her throat, giving her enough space to run away.

But before she could get more than two steps, Garsiv had grabbed her am and had started to drag her to an empty chamber room.

Flinging her inside, he unsheathed his second dagger, while Patna remained unarmed.

"Admit it" he said, "That mute trick won't work on me anymore"

"What would you have me say?" she said, eying the daggers.

"Undo your turban." Moving towards her he pointed the dagger at her throat again, when she didn't move, "Do you think you have a choice?"

"Why?" she asked, "Will you kill me because of what I've done?"

He paused and put down the daggers, they clanged loudly as they fell to the floor, "No, I won't"

"Than what do you want?" she asked, He moved towards her raising his hand to her, there was an emotion that she couldn't place in his eyes, and she felt scared of the prince, more than any time before, she closed her eyes to feel the impact of his hand hitting her face.

But instead she felt the dry and full lips of the prince; it took only moments to register that Garsiv was kissing her, passionately and harshly. He pulled back and saw the surprise in her eyes.

"I am sorry if I scared you" he said, looking at her face, "I do not know how to act around you"

"I'm sure that a prince would know how to speak to a woman" she said, as he pulled down her turban, her hair which she had hidden cascaded down her back, "Especially a prince of Persia"

"Yes, but not a woman like you" he said, and she was surprised as his finger traced the lines of her jaw, "You lie, drink, smoke and you fight… you are different"

She looked up at him, and realised what this meant, she tried to move away from him, "I'm sorry Prince, I-"

"What?"

"I will be killed if I am found here, with you and as a woman wearing men's clothing" she said, as she tried to pull away from his strong arms, "I should not be here"

"I forgive you for what you have done, for whatever reason you have done it" he said, taking her hands, "No harm will come to you, as long as you stay by my side"

"What?" she asked alarmed at what he had just said, "By your side?"

"Yes" he said smiling, he kissed her hands.

She couldn't help but feel desire towards the prince; he was attractive, powerful, wealthy and strong. But she was so accustomed to dating and living in the future, where there had to be some time before a marriage proposal was given.

Shaking her head, she opened her mouth to speak, but he had already counted on it. Taking the chance he kissed her again, this time more passionately than before. His rough hands were on her waist, and he was pushing his body against hers.

He was trying to stop her thinking, trying to distract her.

And it worked.

It worked so well in fact that they did not notice the figure on the courtyard roof, and that had watched the scene; his anger, turned to shock, to relief and then to anger again.

Salmid was walking down the stairs when he spotted Bis on the roof.

"Hey you!"

His voice rung across the empty courtyard, but Bis moved away in time to not be spotted by Garsiv and Patna.

Patna used the opportunity to leave Garsiv's arms and to run to her chambers before he could chase her; she locked the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

She touched her lips where Garsiv had kissed her and stood thinking about the problem that had just escalated.

There was the sound of feet landing and she looked up at the window, Bis stood there looking at her.

She ran to get a dagger but he caught her arm, "Stop, Patnos… Patna"

He let the words sink in, and she looked at him.

"I saw what happened" he explained, letting her arm go, "I promise, I won't breathe a word"

"What's the promise of a Persian?" she asked, "What do you want?"

He looked at the ground guiltily, and then looked up at her, "It is not right for me to ask for something that the Princes have claimed, especially Garsiv"

"What… Bis are you-?"

"I want you" Bis said, finally, "And I will fight Garsiv to the death if I have to"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Fourteen: ****The King and the Liar**

The King raised his hand, to silence his sons, "There is a legend, a rumour… one might say. That Cilicia holds a weapon that is so powerful that if it is used by one man, destruction would fall to whoever stands in his path"

Navid had to tread carefully.

"A weapon?"

"It is a rumour my lord…" Navid said, "A story to tell the children, like the fabled sands of time, it does not exist"

Dastan's eyes shot towards Navid, as he said this. His suspicious arose once again as he saw the prince lying to his father.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Fourteen: The King and the Liar**

Navid gasped as he felt something covering his mouth and nose, almost smothering him, he opened his eyes.

"Patna what are you-!"

"Sh!" she exclaimed, "Not so loudly"

"Why?" he asked, "Are you hung-over? And what happened with that water last night?"

"Shut up Navid" she said, turning to him, "We have a MAJOR problem"

"What?"

"Garsiv cornered me last night, he knows"

"What?" he exclaimed, "What did you say? What happened?"

'Well he sort of surprised me and well, I think… he sort of… "

Navid paled, and grabbed her, "He didn't do anything to you? Did he?"

"He… he proposed"

Groaning he flung himself back onto the bed.

"Could this get any worse?" when she didn't say anything he looked at her, "It can?"

"Bis knows" she said, "He said he'd fight Garsiv to the death for me"

"God Patna!" he said, sitting up and looking at her in complete disbelief "Now is not the time for you to get two guys fighting over you, we're not back home where it's just a fist fight. These guys have swords and daggers; they take this very personally and seriously"

"It wasn't intentional!" she exclaimed, "I'm the one that's being snogged in empty rooms and having people enter my room through windows!"

"They did what?" Navid exclaimed, "I'll kill them both myself"

"And we will die before we reach the outer walls of Alamat" she said, "The King comes today; the entire army is on alert"

"Alright, let me think…" he said, "We have to leave"

"No Navid" she said, "I'll leave, you stay here… make my excuses"

"No Patna! I promised BOTH your dads that I'd protect you" he said, "And I'm gonna be like Sam, Frodo and the Ring, and I'm gonna stick with you until we can sort this out"

"You're such a geek" she said, but with a smile on her face.

"Go to Tamina" he said, "Make preparations, we will leave as soon as night falls, after I meet with the King"

She nodded and left the room, careful to avoid any of the Princes or Bis.

As she turned the corner she spotted Tus speaking with Garsiv, and she started to walk in the opposite direction, but as she did that she spotted Bis with Dastan.

"Dammit, where's a bloody GPS when you need it"

Walking away quickly she managed to make it to Tamina's room, not bothering to knock she just walked in as she heard Dastan walking towards the room as well.

Tamina screamed, "Patna! What do you think you're do-"

"Shh!" Patna said, walking towards her, "Dastan's coming, I'm not here okay"

Tamina watched as Patna ran from the room and into one of the other chambers, there was a knock on the door and she opened it, composed.

"I heard you scream"

"There was a spider" she said, "And if I did scream, I would not call for help from you"

"Still upset about before then?" he asked.

"I am not upset Prince Dastan" she said, as she crossed her arms, "Just confused as to why you're in my bedroom chamber"

He smiled at her suggestively, "Well, since I'm here…"

"Goodbye Prince Dastan" Tamina said forcefully, as she closed the door on his face, "Ugh, he can be so irritating"

"Not the way I saw it in the armoury"

"You don't understand Patna" Tamina said, "To be gawked and wanted by men, who only crave your body and not your mind"

Patna didn't say anything, "Tamina… I need to speak with you about the Belt"

"What?" she asked, her demeanour changing instantly "You never wanted to speak about it"

"Things have changed" she said, "And I know you are curious"

Tamina nodded and sat down; Patna pulled the belt from the satchel she carried around her waist.

"This is not an ordinary belt"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Palace Corridor**

"And this is Prince Navid of Cilicia" Tus said, as he introduced him to his father, "And his priest Patnos… who is not here"

Navid cleared his throat, "My Lord, Patnos had a deep devotion to his prayers, and they have taken up most of this morning, due to… er… celestial bodies… incorporating the genesis ark"

"My, that sounds very complicated" the King said.

"Yes, yes it is" Navid said.

Looking across he could see Garsiv with a small grin on his face, and then Bis who was looking at the Prince with a look of anger and jealousy.

"Unfortunately" the King said, "We have news of Cilicia, which could be upsetting for you"

"My Lord?"

"The warriors of the North have invaded and have overtaken the city"

"Oh" Navid said, but he already knew that much.

"The thing that concerns me however, was that there were no reports of any civilians" the King said, "No reports of any battle, as if your father Guiliar knew that they were coming and evacuated the city"

"I do not pretend to know what my father thinks"

"Of course not" the King said, "Then I must ask, how did you and your priest arrive here, and why didn't you stay to defend your empire?"

Navid cursed himself, he knew that they were trying to get something out of him; he wished Patna was here, she was good with words.

The royal members of the family noticed the lack of response, and Tus walked forward, "You left your father there to die?"

"You call yourself a warrior…" Garsiv said.

Navid bit his lip, "We could not stay, we were ordered to evacuate"

"A son never leaves his father to die" Dastan said, his words seemed pained, "No matter the consequences"

"Why did they invade your city?"

"I do not know"

The King raised his hand, to silence his sons, "There is a legend, a rumour… one might say. That Cilicia holds a weapon that is so powerful that if it is used by one man, destruction would fall to whoever stands in his path"

Navid had to tread carefully.

"A weapon?"

"It is a rumour my lord…" Navid said, "A story to tell the children, like the fabled sands of time, it does not exist"

Dastan's eyes shot towards Navid, as he said this. His suspicious arose once again as he saw the prince lying to his father.

"Of course" the King said, "I just had to ask, you may leave now Prince Navid, I have things to speak of with my sons"

Navid bowed and walked out.

As he made his way down the corridor, he spotted Patna with Tamina.

"What happened?" Patna asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Does anyone know about the Sands of Time?" he asked Tamina.

"No"

But Patna looked at Tamina with a sidewards glance, "Dastan might"

"I'm not sure yet Patna" Tamina said, but she looked at Navid, "Why?"

"We have to leave now" he said, with an authority in his voice, but with also fear, "The soldiers of the North have overtaken Cilicia, the Persians are asking questions as to why we left, it's not long now before they figure out about the belt"

"You don't think they know already?" Tamina asked.

"You said someone was in your room" Navid said, to Patna "Chances are whoever it was, they saw the belt. They might not think anything of it… but something that I said might change that?"

"What did you say?"

Navid sighed, "I mentioned the Sands of Time, if Dastan knows about the dagger, then he'd suspect something now"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Fifteen: Dastan's suspects**

"Navid and Patnos" he said, "I think they are hiding something, and not just where they've been, but the weapon that father talked about"

"It is a rumour, not true"

"Tus" Dastan said, "I cannot tell you why, but I know that not all fables are untrue"

"Do you think it exists?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** This is an uber short chapter.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Fifteen: Dastan's suspects**

"Prince Dastan"

He turned around to see Tamina walking towards him; he placed a smile on his face, forgetting the meeting with his father that morning.

"Yes? Princess Tamina?"

"I have decided to arrange a ball for tonight" she said, "For… as a… for our wedding engagement"

Dastan's eyes widened in shock, "You… you're accepting the proposal?"

"I believe it will be much easier for all of us if we get this over and done with"

Dastan smirked at her, as he took some steps towards his now bride-to-be, "Have you had a change of heart?"

"I want you…" Leaning towards him she put a hand on his jaw, he inhaled at the touch, as she whispered, "And your army to leave Alamat, I do this for my people"

Stepping back she threw Dastan a smug look, he watched her walk away.

"Woman can be confusing, can't they Dastan?" a voice said, and he was surprised to see Garsiv putting a comforting hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

"How would you know?" Dastan asked, "You've never been married"

"Not yet" Garsiv said, with a smile.

"Yes Garsiv, you've never been married; an expert on this would be Tus" Bis spoke, "You know nothing about women or what they desire"

Dastan shot a look at Bis, surprised that he had the nerve to talk against Garsiv in such a manner "Bis!"

"Garsiv! Dastan! Bis!"

They all bowed as the King walked towards them, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing father" Dastan said, "Tamina has accepted my proposal, will you stay for the celebration?"

"I'm sorry Dastan" the King said, "I'm afraid that with the threat of the northern soldiers, I shall be preoccupied back at Nasaf until further notice"

Dastan looked at the ground sadly, but the King placed his hands on his shoulder.

"You have your brothers to guide you Dastan" he said, "I am sure you will make your wife very happy"

He smiled and then looked up at him confused, "Father, I must ask you. The rumour of the weapon of Cilicia. Where did you hear that?"

"Ah" the King began, "Your uncle told me the tale when we were younger, as he told you the tale of the sands of time"

"Nizam?" Dastan questioned, "Thank you father"

"I shall go to Nasaf" he said, looking around at his sons, "Behave. Garsiv lead me out"

As the King left with Garsiv, Dastan stood and wondered about the tale of the fabled sands of time, which he found wasn't a fable at all. The sands were beneath their feet, and Tamina was the high priestess and the guardian.

"Where is Patnos and Navid?" Tus asked Bis "We would need their help for the celebrations tonight, they can certainly celebrate. Go find them Bis"

Bis smiled and nodded, "Of course"

Dastan was in deep thought, and Tus noticed.

"What's wrong brother? You seem to be distracted"

"It's something that Navid said today" Dastan said, "I have not told you or anyone about what made me change my mind on the day we invaded Alamat"

Tus had always been curious as to what had happened that day, so when Dastan mentioned it he stepped forward, "Will you tell me Dastan?"

"No" he said, "It is between the princess and me, but I was thinking… of the reason they disappeared"

"Who do you mean?"

"Navid and Patnos" he said, "I think they are hiding something, and not just where they've been, but the weapon that father talked about"

"It is a rumour, not true"

"Tus" Dastan said, "I cannot tell you why, but I know that not all fables are untrue"

"Do you think it exists?"

"Yes" Dastan said, "And I believe that the disappearance of the two has something to do with it, I think they have it here now, in Alamat"

"And that's why they fled, they are hiding it" Tus said, "Incredible Dastan"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Sixteen: The jealous and the secret [Part 2]**

"The last I heard Cilicia still maintained the same traditions"

"I'm not talking abou-" but she stopped, realising that she almost spoke about the future, he had noticed her panic and she turned from him, "I must go"

"No" he said, grabbing her arm, "What were you saying?"

"I said nothing" she said, looking away from him.

"You did" he said, menacingly, "What other secrets do you keep?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviwes, I was acutally supposed to update this about an hour ago, but I was doing a new blog layout so I was distracted. (it turned out well) So enjoy! And I think I made Garsiv a bit OOC in this chapter, tell me if I'm wrong?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Sixteen: The jealous and the secret [Part 2]**

There was a knock on the door, and Patna turned towards it.

She looked at the assorted weapons that Tamina had helped them get, and hid them beneath the bed.

They were planning their escape that night, and they had spare clothing that they could wear so that they could disguise themselves, Tamina had given them the perfect opportunity with the wedding celebration.

Opening the door, Bis entered without even waiting for her to respond, he quickly entered and closed the door.

"I must speak with you about last night"

"Which part?" she asked, "When you came into my room, or when you said you'd kill Prince Garsiv for me"

"What I said about fighting Garsiv" he said, "If I fight him, who do you wish to win?"

"I don't want the fight to occur at all" she said, "Either way, I won't be making the choice, it will be between you two and whoever wins… is who I am stuck with"

Bis sighed, "I am sorry Patna, if you wish I will not fight him"

"Another promise?" she said, "I do not trust your promises"

"Here" Bis said, as he unsheathed his dagger, "Hold onto my dagger, and I promise I will not fight him"

She took it and looked at Bis, "Bis, I must tell you that I do not feel the same way as you feel about me"

He nodded, "I know, but with time that will change"

As he moved to the window he smiled before disappearing, Patna looked down at the dagger and sighed.

She threw the dagger down, "Give me the strength-"

There was another knock on the door and she sighed, walking towards it she was surprised when Garsiv walked inside, without even waiting for her.

"Where is he?" he asked, looking around the room.

"What?"

"Bis" Garsiv said, "I saw him enter the room"

Patna pointed to the window, "He left through the window"

Garsiv walked past her and went to the window, and he spotted Bis on the other side of the courtyard, turning back to Patna he bowed slightly.

"I apologize" he said, "I thought you were-"

"What?" she asked, in a challenging tone.

"Bis knows doesn't he?" Garsiv asked, "About you"

"He saw what happened last night"

"That dirty street rat" Garsiv said, "You should be more careful on who enters your room. These rooms are not secure"

"I am aware of that now"

He looked at the state of the room, the clothes lying on the floor and the bed, rumpled and disorganized "How long was he in here for? Your room is a lot messier than before"

She looked at him confused as he said that, "How do you know that?"

"Is it common for you to have male guests here?" he asked, ignoring her question and eyeing the men's clothing on the bed. "Does Navid visit often?"

"You were the one that went through my things?" she said, looking at him, "You were in my room"

"I thought you had something to hide" he said, picking up Bis' dagger, "Obviously you do"

"I am not doing anything with Bis, Navid or otherwise" she exclaimed, taking the dagger and throwing it to the other side of the room, "Gosh, what is wrong with you all?"

"Patna I-"

"You what Garsiv?" she said, looking at him, "This entire thing is complicated enough and I can't expect you to understand"

"Understand?" he asked, "I understand that you are hiding things"

"And for good reason" she said, "With you coming into my room, searching my things, do you not think I have a reason to hide things?"

"When we are married" Garsiv said, taking her hands, "We will no longer need secrets"

"Garsiv…" he said, "I do not wish to get married"

He looked confused, "But… "

"I'm sorry Prince Garsiv" she said, "This is not how we do things, it's too rushed"

"The last I heard Cilicia still maintained the same traditions"

"I'm not talking abou-" but she stopped, realising that she was speaking about the future, he had noticed her panic and she turned from him, "I must go"

"No" he said, grabbing her arm, "What were you saying?"

"I said nothing" she said, looking away from him.

"You did" he said, "What other secrets do you keep?"

"Prince Garsiv" she said, struggling not to look at him, "Will you leave my room now?"

"No" he said, "Look at me"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I can lie to your face" she said, "I'm sorry Prince Garsiv, I must ask you to leave, I have to prepare for the celebrations"

He looked at her, and took Bis' dagger as he left the room.

"I am sorry Priestess Patna" he said, as he closed the door, "I hope that one day you will be honest and not lie"

She only had to wait a couple of minutes before there was another knock on the door, when it opened she was relieved to see Navid.

"We have to get out of her Navid" she said, her voice was close to breaking.

"Hey hey" Navid said, as he gave her a hug, "It's going to be alright"

"These boys are going to drive me insane"

"Okay Patna" He nodded, and hugged her once again before he let her go and she finished packing, "We leave as soon as the celebration begins"

Looking across the courtyard she imagined the Princes, "They're not going to be too happy when they find out we're gone"

"Which is why we leave as soon as possible, we're going to hide in Greece" he said, looking out, "Persians hate the Greeks"

"We can't go home?"

"No" he said, "The King said that the entire city's invaded, we can't go back"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Seventeen: Problems**

"Tamina" he said, "We have to protect the dagger, I'm going to try and get you over there, but you have to trust me"

Tamina finally looked him in the eyes, and saw the fear but trust that she saw in them, and she nodded, "I trust you Dastan"

"Good" he said, and he grabbed her and put her on his back, "Hold on"

"Dastan!" she screamed as he jumped off the balcony.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Thank you suzie0821, Arinlianette and G.15 for the reviews, hope you like this.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Seventeen: Problems**

"To the Prince and Princess!" Tus exclaimed, as he raised his glass of wine "May they live happily in this marriage"

Tamina couldn't help but blush as Dastan pulled her closer to him, smiling broadly as the people cheered the both of them.

"Dastan" Garsiv asked, as they finally sat down, "Where is Prince Navid and Patnos?"

Tamina drunk some more wine, knowing that they had left hours ago.

"They should be here by now" Dastan said, "Has anyone checked their rooms?"

"Don't worry about them" Tamina said, "They're very private people"

Garsiv looked over at the princess, wondering if she knew about Patna, she looked nervous and it wasn't just because of the wedding.

"Princess Tamina…"

Tamina didn't look at Garsiv, she could hear the suspicion in his voice, she knew that he knew about Panta, and he would be blunt about revealing the truth.

"Yes Prince Garsiv?"

Dastan could feel the tension mounting in the room, and he grabbed Tamina's hand, whispering, "Tamina, how about a walk in the garden"

She looked at Dastan, "Of course"

There was a silence as they began their walk in the garden, and Dastan turned to her, "Tamina, is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Like what?"

"Tamina, I know you only accepted my proposal so that we could leave your city" he said, as he leaned against the rail, "But if we are to begin this marriage, we shouldn't base it on lies and secrets"

"You keep secrets from me Prince Dastan" she said, "I know you do"

"I know" His eyes clouded over as he thought about the dagger, "I know… I just-"

"Dastan…"

"Tamina, it's difficult, especially after everything we went through"

"Dastan…"

"It's not an easy"

"Dastan!" she exclaimed, "What is Bis doing up there?"

The Prince looked up to the other side of the courtyard, and he spotted Bis scaling up the tower, he shook his head in disbelief as the moonlight shone on his friend, he was covered in blood, "No, no that can't be Bis"

"He's going towards the tower with the dagger" Tamina said, "Dastan, you have to stop him"

But Dastan continued to shake his head, not believing what he was seeing, "Bis couldn't be, it can't be… it's…"

"Dastan!" Tamina exclaimed, "Stop him!"

"What's happening, fighting already?"

Tus and Garsiv stepped out onto the balcony, and then spotted Bis. Then Bis drew his sword, the others could only watch in horror as he drew it across the throat of a guard, who fell from the top of the tower.

"Stop him!"

"No!"

Garsiv and Tus drew their swords as the body fell, but Dastan grabbed their hands, shaking his head desperately.

"No, it's Bis!" he said, "It's a misunderstanding!"

"Dastan!" Tamina exclaimed, and the three princes turned towards her, she was looking down at the broken body of the guard.

"Tamina now is not the time to-"

"That isn't one of our guardians"

They all looked down and spotted the guard, wearing a uniform that they did not know, until Tus recognized the emblem.

"They're soldiers of the North" Tus said, and he looked at the rest of them, "The same that invaded Cilicia"

"Bis!" Dastan called out, "Bis!"

They saw Bis turn around and he pointed to the outer wall of Alamat, "Soldiers!"

Dastan turned to Tamina, and grabbed her shoulders, "Tamina, is the dagger safe?"

"What- yes, yes it is"

"Where is it?"

"In the tower" she said, "It's… it's in the tower"

"Tamina" he said, "We have to protect the dagger, I'm going to try and get you over there, but you have to trust me"

Tamina finally looked him in the eyes, and saw the fear but trust that she saw in them, and she nodded, "I trust you Dastan"

"Good" he said, and he grabbed her and put her on his back, "Hold on"

"Dastan!" she screamed as he jumped off the balcony.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Main Hall**

"We have to get all these people out of here" Tus said, and Garsiv nodded as he ordered all the soldiers to evacuate the people in the room.

"How could they get in here?"

"Security was lowered due to the celebrations" Tus said, "They must have been planning for this moment for a while. The question is, what are they here for?"

Salmid ran towards them both.

"Where is Prince Navid and Patnos?" Garsiv asked him.

"They're gone" Salmid said, "They fled the city hours ago"

"What?" Garsiv roared, "Why wasn't I informed?"

"N-n-no one knew sire" Salmid said, seeing the furious face of the second prince, "We just checked their rooms, and there's a horse missing and weapons?"

"Is it likely that the two planned to invade Alamat" Tus said, thinking aloud, "That is why they stayed"

"Why would Cilicia plan to invade Alamut?"

"Maybe Northern soldiers didn't invade Cilicia" Salmid suggested, "What if it was a ruse to get into Alamat?"

"But for what reason?"

There was a scream that erupted in the corridor outside, and they all turned to the doors, they unsheathed their swords.

"Whatever reason that they're here" Tus said, "We fight them off"

Garsiv nodded at Salmid, "Get the soldiers ready, we must defend Alamat"

Salmid ran out of the room. When suddenly there was a cry from outside.

"Dastan!"

The brother's blood seemed to freeze as they heard Tamina's voice echo, they ran back outside and saw the two of them trying to get to the other tower.

"What are they doing?"

They saw the soldiers running out into the courtyard, "We have to give them time"

"We can cut them off in the courtyard" Garsiv said, as they ran down the halls, "But we don't know how many there are, or how they got in"

"We protect Dastan and Tamina first" Tus said, as they reached the courtyard, "They must have a plan"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Tower**

Tamina clung onto Dastan as he climbed the wall, as he reached the top Bis grabbed her hand and helped her onto the balcony.

Dastan checked his neck for nail marks and looked at Tamina, "You have the grip of an eagle, and these are going to leave a mark"

"You shouldn't have jumped off a balcony!"

"Dastan" Bis said, interrupting the two of them, "The soldiers have reached to the main hall, do you have a plan?"

"Get the dagger"

Tamina ran forward and grabbed the dagger from the sacred room.

"Dastan?" Bis asked again, "Do you have a plan?"

"Let me think Bis!"

There was silence as Bis waited for Dastan to speak.

"It's happening again" Dastan whispered, as he looked across the castle, he could see the fights and fires starting, his brothers were below fighting soldiers.

Then there was Tamina, he didn't want to lose her again.

"Where is the safest place in Alamat?"

"The guardian temple"

He looked at Bis, "Take Tamina to the guardian temple, do not let anyone stop you, kill whoever crosses your path"

"Dastan!" Tamina said, "I cannot leave you with this"

He grabbed her hands, "Princess Tamina, I refuse to lose you again. Now Go."

**Next Time:** **Chapter Eighteen: Rescue**

He plunged his sword down and Tamina screamed as it pierced her shoulder, when the soldier was attacked by the back.

Bis managed to give her enough time to get to the last courtyard before she got to the temple, but he was hit across the back of the head, falling unconscious on the ground.

Tamina fell to the floor as she tripped over her robe, she looked up and saw the soldier closing in on her, and she considered pressing the dagger.

"Tamina!"

She looked and saw Dastan, but the fear and despair in his eyes told her that he wouldn't make it on time.

He wouldn't save her on time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Arinlianette and GothicSorceressRikku15 thank you for the reviews, I hope you're getting my messages. Erm... here's the next chapter, it's getting intense. Hope you like it!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Eighteen: Rescue**

"What is that?"

They both stopped and stood atop the mountain, they could see from a distance the sun setting, but on the desert landscape they could see a small spot moving quickly.

"I think they're soldiers" Navid said, "Let's go, we have to make some more ground before the sun sets"

"But those aren't Persian or Alamatian soldiers" Patna said, "They're heading for Alamut!"

"It's not our problem"

"What?"

"In case you haven't noticed Patna" he said, "We're time travellers from 2010, we have to protect this weapon AND you've got, not only one, but two psychotic guys after you"

"You're psychotic" she mumbled, as she continued to look at the black spot, "Navid, I have a bad feeling about this, what if they're the Northern soldiers?"

"Then it's best if we don't stay"

Navid started to ride his horse, but knew that Patna still hadn't moved, he turned and went back to her.

"No, don't even think about it"

"They took care of us Navid!" she said, "And even when Garsiv and Bis found out about me, they didn't turn me in"

"No!" he said, as he moved his horse in front of hers, "They're Persians for God's sake, they know how to defend themselves!"

"But Navi-"

"No" he said, as he took her horses reigns, "Now let's make like a shepherd and get the flock outta here"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Alamat**

Dastan landed onto the bottom floor, and grabbed a sword from one of the dead soldiers, attacking the group with his brothers.

"Where's Tamina?"

"She's with Bis" Dastan said, as he lunged at a soldier, "What's the plan?"

"We thought you had the plan!" Tus exclaimed.

"Do I have to think of everything?" he growled as another body fell to the floor, the three brothers looked at each other, breathing heavily.

"We don't know how many there are" Garsiv said, "There could be more already inside"

"Tus?"

"We get the Princess and the guest's safe" he said, "We find out where these soldiers are and we kill them"

Dastan's mind wandered to Bis and Tamina, he wondered if they got to the guardian temple safely.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Bis and Tamina**

"Down here" she said, as they entered one of the many other courtyards, when suddenly a soldier ran out from one of the side rooms.

Bis grabbed Tamina and pulled her behind him, but as he did three more soldiers appeared to their sides.

"Tamina, get to the room" he said, handing her a spare dagger, "I'll handle this. Go!"

She held the dagger closer and ran down a corridor; she could hear one of the soldiers chasing after her.

He grabbed her arm, and she drew a sword she had been given, swinging it across his face. His cheek burst with blood.

It only made him angrier.

He plunged his sword down and Tamina screamed as it pierced her shoulder, when the soldier was attacked by the back.

Bis managed to give her enough time to get to the last courtyard before she got to the temple, but he was hit across the back of the head, falling unconscious on the ground.

Tamina fell to the floor as she tripped over her robe, she looked up and saw the soldier closing in on her, and she considered pressing the dagger.

"Tamina!"

She looked and saw Dastan, but the fear and despair in his eyes told her that he wouldn't make it on time.

He wouldn't save her on time.

She knew it, and as he continued to run where she was lying on the floor, with her shoulder bleeding and how she was struggling to move, he knew it too.

"Tamina!"

The man raised his sword, and then he swung down his arm.

There was a whistling noise and an arrow struck the man in the neck, the tip of it protruding from under his chin.

Blood spurted on Tamina as the soldier crumpled to the floor.

"Tamina!" Dastan exclaimed, as he grabbed Tamina.

"Behind you!"

They all turned and saw a group of soldiers running towards them, the Princes realised the situation, they were unarmed as these soldiers charged.

More arrows hailed down on the soldiers, but there were too many of them. They heard a yelp and the man on the roof fell down, a dagger in his back.

"Tamina" Dastan said, "Go to the towers, we'll cover your leave"

"No Dastan" she said, and she pulled out the dagger, and handed it to him, "I'll be fine, you save yourself"

She handed it to him and he knew what he had to do, so he pressed the dagger.

Time flowed backwards...

He saw his brothers running towards Tamina, he saw Bis unconscious on the floor, he saw only a few other Northern soldiers running around the hall.

To his left he saw Salmid running down the hall, struggling to get to where the soldiers were, then…

Time stopped.

Dastan was running with his brothers, he saw Tamina ahead of them on the floor, trying to back away from the soldier.

"Garsiv, stay here there are more soldiers coming up here" he said, "Tus, go down the hall, Salmid is there"

"Salmid?" Tus asked, "Dastan how-"

"I can't explain now" Dastan said, "Go!"

The brothers dispersed, and he arrived to drag Tamina away from the body that was crumpled on the floor.

"Dastan there are too many of them"

He held the dagger out to her, and she took it, surprised, "We're going to be fine"

As they ran into the room he took her arm, "Tamina… I know this isn't the time but -"

She stood on her toes and kissed Dastan, "Do not be killed"

Standing shocked, she closed the door and he nodded.

"Don't get killed," he said, grinning cockily to himself, "Got it"

Then another body fell to the floor from the roof above, and he slapped himself out of his daze and ran down the hall.

"Garsiv!" Dastan called out, as he skewered a soldier, his older brother turned to him.

"Where's the Princess?"

"She's safe" Dastan said, "Why do you think they invaded"

"Tus..." Garsiv began, still not daring to believe what he had suggested, "Tus thinks it was Navid and Patnos"

"What?" Dastan asked.

"He thinks that their invasion was only an excuse to get here, so that they can overtake Alamut, and that's why they're not here"

"They're not?"

"No" Garsiv said, angrily, gripping his sword tighter, "They disappeared before the celebrations began"

"It makes sense"

"What?" Garsiv said looking at him.

"I didn't tell you this, because there's so much to explain" Dastan began, "But... I thought they were hiding something, well I knew they were hiding something... there was something about how Navid would always protect and hide Patnos. I think it has something to do with why the soldiers have invaded"

"Well maybe it's not what you think" Garsiv said, "You don't have to jump to conclusions"

"You're talking to ME about jumping to conclusions"

"Careful little brother" Garsiv warned, "I'm not in the mood"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Nineteen: The oncoming storm**

"You're bleeding" he said, as they both leaned against the door.

She looked down at the wound, the fabric was soaked, and she put her head against the door, breathing heavily "I know"

"We should stop" he said, "You have to stop the bleeding"

"No" she said, as the door moved by the weight of the soldiers trying to get inside, "There are more important things right now to deal with, I'll be fine"


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Arinlianette who reviewed, sorry this has taken so long.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Nineteen: The oncoming storm**

"We are not going back, so you can stop doing that" Navid said, as he continued to pull on her reigns.

"No" she said, "I'm going to go back, and if you don't let go of my horse-"

"You'll what? Leave without me?" he exclaimed, "Patna, we have the belt, they don't know we're here… if you go back now, they'll know where we are and that we have the belt. If you get caught, we'll be in the shits"

She stared at him, as all his words started to make sense in his head, she knew he was right, she couldn't go back.

She let go of the reigns of the horse, and turned back to Alamut.

A fire had started somewhere in the city, and she could imagine the people screaming.

"Alright Navid, we'll go"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Alamut**

Garsiv cut down another soldier, his breath was getting heavier with each blow. He didn't know how long he had been fighting, but he had killed many soldiers, but still more came.

"Garsiv!"

He turned to see Tus running towards him.

"Behind you Tus!" he called out, and he swung his dagger out and slashed the throat of the man behind Tus.

They both looked at the body fall onto the ground.

"Where's Dastan?" Tus asked, and Garsiv could hear that his older brother was tired as well, Garsiv looked around.

"He was here with me-"

"Dastan!" Tus called out, and their younger brother appeared from the outside of the room, climbing the wall with Bis.

"Where are they all coming from?" Bis asked as he leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

"It seems that they've been prepared for this for a long time"

"This all started when Navid and Patnos came here" Dastan said angrily, "It is their fault"

"You do not have any proof Dastan!" Garsiv said, "Just because they are not here does not mean that they are to blame-"

"They could have many reasons for leaving" Bis said, as he exchanged a look with Garsiv.

Tus and Dastan both noticed the glance, and were about to question them about it when more soldiers appeared.

Taking their little respite as an energy boost, they picked up their swords and charged.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Hallways**

"I think I might have killed at least 20 men coming in"

"It could have been 200 and it makes no difference"

They both ran up the stairs, and saw the soldiers who had also seen them as well.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

As nervous as she was she commented, "This would make a great rock music video"

Navid looked at her and nodded, they both charged the soldiers.

Patna noticed the movement of the soldiers, and sliced the arm of one as he ran forward, his sword fell to the floor but he continued to charge, even in pain.

This caught her off guard slightly and missed the second soldier as he swung his dagger, missing her face by inches as she pulled back.

Only managing to kick the two of them, before disappearing down the hallway, they chased after her.

But as they ran, they seemed to have lost sight of her, so they stopped.

Suddenly from behind a doorway, she swung her dagger and slashed the second arm of the first soldier, kicking him in the back of the head he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Aagh!" the second man yelled as he attacked her.

Swinging the sword around she didn't even get close to him, she hadn't trained herself in the art of broadsword fighting, so she was struggling against this soldier.

Falling over the body of the unconscious soldier she fell onto the floor.

"Got you!"

The sword flashed and tore past her clothes; pain was immediate as it pierced her flesh. It was the worst pain she had ever experienced, but she couldn't dwell on it.

With eyes flashing she gathered her strength and kicked the back of his knee, he fell on top of her, as she pulled the dagger to an angle.

His body fell onto the sword sideways, his throat was sliced.

He gurgled as he fell to the side; and she lay on the floor breathing heavily.

It was one thing to fight for sport and as a challenge, where there were rules, but fighting to live and to kill… that was different.

Rolling to her side she quickly got up and ran down the hall, picking up some more swords as she went.

She had to find Navid…

The last soldier's body crumpled to the floor as she ran into the hallway.

"Where they hell were you?" he exclaimed.

"I had something to deal with" she said, running out of breath, "Where to now?"

"Guardian Temple" he said, "It's where Princess Tamina would be, it cannot be overcome easily"

"No one can overcome the Alamatian walls either, except Dastan of course" she said, "Don't you think that's odd?"

"Yes" he said, as they ran, "They shouldn't have been able to, not with all the guards"

"You know what I'm talking about right?"

Navid nodded, as they reached the top balcony.

"There!"

Soldiers were trying to enter the Guardian temple, but to no avail as the door had the most powerful protections on it.

"Navid get down there"

"What?" he exclaimed, "There are at least 50 men"

"Get down there" she said, "I'll cover you"

"With wha- oh"

She pulled the arrows from the holster that lay forgotten on the floor; the archer had been stabbed in the back and had fallen from the balcony. But a few arrows remained here, enough for her to help Navid.

"Just, don't miss" he said, as he ran down, drawing his sword as he attacked the 50 men that were at the door.

Patna pulled back and got ready to fire, she yelled as the pain erupted through her side and up her arm.

She let it go.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Guardian Temple**

Tamina was in a panic, she could hear the soldiers hammering against the door, and knew that if they could overcome the walls; a door would be no problem.

She went to hide the dagger, but she couldn't, she was supposed to protect it with her life and nothing would stop that.

Suddenly there was a yell from outside, and what sounded like thuds against the door, the door suddenly jerked and she screamed as the door opened.

"Navid!"

"Get back!" he ordered, as he swung his sword out and killed a soldier attempting to get in, he took a deep breath and yelled out into the courtyard "Patna!"

In seconds Patna appeared beside him, they both closed the door and locked it.

"You're bleeding" he said, as they both leaned against the door.

She looked down at her waist, the fabric was soaked, and she put her head against the door, breathing heavily "I know"

"We should stop" he said, "You have to stop the bleeding"

"No" she said, as the door moved by the weight of the soldiers trying to get inside, "There are more important things right now to deal with, I'll be fine"

"Patna!" she heard a voice and saw Tamina running towards them, "Navid. They're here for the dagg-"

"No they're here for the belt" she said, "And that's not all, there's a spy here"

"What?"

"Someone told them that we were here, someone told them that the guards would be busy with the celebrations and all those soldiers didn't just appear overnight" she said, "Someone let them in here"

There was a pause as the words reached Tamina's ears, the soldiers outside seemed to be winning against the door.

"What do we do?" Navid called out, "they will enter at any moment"

"Tamina" Patna let out a deep breath, as she grabbed something from her belt, "This is the half of my belt"

"Patna!" Navid cried out.

"Shut up Navid" she said, "Tamina take the belt"

"What? No-"

"Take the fucking belt!" she yelled out, scared Tamina took it from her, "Hide it somewhere else, somewhere you would hide the dagger"

"What are you doing?" Navid hissed at her, "I can't hold this door for much longer"

"Navid, you have to trust me"

"Why do I get the feeling your about to do something stupid"

Letting out another deep sigh, she let out a breath, "In 10 seconds I want you to let go of the door"

"But they'll get in!"

Patna nodded, "That's the point"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twenty: Trades and Truths**

A horn rung from a long distance away and the brothers stood listening.

"Are they retreating?"

Running to the balcony they looked over the edge and saw soldiers running away from the castle.

"Well whatever they wanted to achieve" Tus said, "Perhaps they did"

Dastan paled, "… Tamina"

Gathering his strength he ran to the guardian temple and pounded on the door, his heart nearly stopped when it swung openly easily, it met with no resistance.

In side it was empty, he couldn't see her…

"Tamina!" he cried out, "TAMINA!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Thank you to Arinlianette for reviewing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twenty: Trades and Truths**

The soldiers were persistent, and continued to storm into the building, the Prince's were used to warfare but they had been caught unprepared for this battle.

"Where is Bis?"

Dastan threw another body on the ground, and quickly inspected a cut he received on his arm, "He is trying to block the entrance"

"They enter from everywhere" Tus exclaimed, "They had planned this"

Dastan's mind reeled with all the facts and information, they were all pointing to Navid and Patnos despite what Garsiv said.

They were to blame for all this bloodshed.

A horn rung from a long distance away and the brothers stood listening.

"Are they retreating?"

Running to the balcony they looked over the edge and saw soldiers running away from the castle.

"Well whatever they wanted to achieve" Tus said, "Perhaps they did"

Dastan paled, "… Tamina"

Gathering his strength he ran to the guardian temple and pounded on the door, his heart nearly stopped when it swung openly easily, it met with no resistance.

In side it was empty, he couldn't see her…

"Tamina!" he cried out, "TAMINA!"

He ran around the room and then he saw someone he didn't expect to see, he tightened the grip on his dagger.

"Navid!" he roared, as he ran towards him yelling murderously, "You traitor!"

"Dastan!"

The prince stopped as he heard her voice, and turned to see Princess Tamina, dropping his daggers he ran towards her and held her in his arms.

"You're okay… I thought something had happened"

"I'm fine Dastan, I was so worried about you"

She kissed him, and he kissed her back, it seemed that the moments that they were apart and in terrible danger, only strengthened the relationship.

He pulled back and had a good look at her, she was worried and scared and just a bit too pale, he looked back at Navid who had not moved from the window.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, Dastan-"

But he ignored her, and started towards him again, but Tamina pulled his arm.

"He didn't do anything, I promise you Dastan"

"They invaded Alamut, they knew that the guards were busy and preoccupied, there were too many of them already here… this was planned" Dastan said, he looked at Navid, "And it all started when HE go here, him AND Patnos"

Tamina let go of his arm and he ran towards Navid, grabbing the front of his shirt, "Why would you betray us, after everything we did for you?"

"Dastan!"

His brothers ran in with Bis, as they saw Dastan strangling Navid.

"Dastan stop!"

"He betrayed us!" Dastan called out, "I will kill you"

"Do it then" Navid said, as he looked at Dastan, he seemed in a daze and disorientated, "I have no more reason to live"

Garsiv pulled Dastan away from Navid, as he fell to the floor.

"Dastan you don't understand!" Tamina exclaimed, "He isn't a traitor-"

"But he lied!" Dastan yelled, "He told us he was seeking asylum, and instead the North has invaded here!"

"He is not a liar! Not about the invaders" She yelled, and then she looked at Garsiv "You know what they lied about Prince Garsiv, you can vouch for that"

"Garsiv?" Tus asked, as he looked at his younger brother, who looked at Tamina with a surprised look, "What is she talking about? You kept their secrets"

"You lied to us as well?" Dastan asked, "You and Bis, both of you know something that the rest of us don't, and now is not the time to be keeping secrets"

Garsiv looked at Navid, "Where is she?"

"What?"

"Who?"

Navid didn't say anything, and Garsiv felt his rage began to rise again, "Where is she Navid?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Patnos!" Bis exclaimed, "Whose real name is Patna"

"What?" Dastan asked, as he looked at his brother, best friend and at Tamina, "Patnos was a … woman?"

They remained silent.

Tus shook his head, "It is illegal for a woman to dress in man's clothing, no one would be stupid enough to do it, especially to us… the royal Persian family"

"It wasn't meant to be like this…." Navid mumbled, "We weren't supposed to entangle ourselves with you here"

"Will someone explain to me, what the hell is going on around here?"

"Patna is the high priestess of Cilicia, I have known who she was since I was only little" Tamina said, "Both Navid and Patna came here to seek asylum and protection"

"The northern soldiers" Tus said, "Of course, but they were after something… weren't they?"

"We are the children of Cilicia" Navid said, speaking clearly for the first time, "All our lives we have been taught and prepared to fight any and all adversaries… but not in a world like this one."

They all remained silent as Navid stood shakily to his legs.

"I am the prince of Cilicia and she is the high priestess, but not only that she is my best friend and my sister, it is my duty to protect and Patna helps protect the same thing- or at least, she did…"

Garsiv felt his throat tighten as he listened to Navid.

"What thing?" Dastan asked, he looked at Tamina, "A weapon like the dagger?"

She nodded, "Yes, just like the dagger"

"What dagger?" Tus asked, completely confused, "What weapon?"

"The dagger is a gift from the Gods, the dagger that holds the sands from the fabled sands of time" Tamina explained to the others, "Dastan knows about it, because he used it… that is how he uncovered Nizam's plot"

"And this other weapon?"

Tamina looked at Navid, "I do not know much-"

"We cannot speak of it here" he said, "Dastan was right; there is a traitor here that led the soldiers inside"

The rest exchanged a look.

"What about this weapon? This dagger as well?" Tus asked, "Are they safe?"

"It is safe" Navid said, "That is what she intended to achieve"

Garsiv looked at Navid, "Navid, where is she?"

"She convinced them to leave Alamut, if she would tell them where our weapon was" he said, "She told them…."

The brothers looked at Garsiv, and for once they saw worry in their brother's eyes.

"Where is she?" he asked, in a firmer tone.

"They took her" he said, "They took her back to Cilicia"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twenty-One: **

[No preview available.]


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Thank you to suzie0821, Gothic SorceressRikku15 and Arinlianetter. Enjoy this chapter.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twenty-One: **

She watched each and every one of the soldiers as they rode quickly back to Cilicia; they were taking a different route from the one that Navid and she had taken, probably because they had become lost at first arriving.

She glanced around nervously, seeing the soldier she was riding with was distracted, before dropping an empty sheath onto the desert sand; they had taken all weapons from her back in Alamat.

The soldier didn't notice.

As she remained silent, she wondered about what she should do; she had promised the soldiers that she would give them answers, but it wouldn't be long before they found out that she had lied.

The towers of Cilicia were seen on the horizon; she felt her heart beat faster as the situation suddenly hit her.

She had been crazy to do this.

She shouldn't have left Alamut.

She shouldn't have left Navid.

She shouldn't have left Garsiv.

It was that moment of clarity that scared her, so many things had happened in Alamat, but for some reason from the first moment she met Garsiv, she knew that he was different.

She had been lying to herself and telling herself that she didn't care about the Prince, but now as she saw her future lying in the distance, she knew that she couldn't lie to herself any longer.

And now it was too late.

As they rode to the palace she noticed everything; the people were gone, the city was dead, there was nothing left.

"Take the prisoner to Shaushtatar" the soldier said.

She heard the name, and knew she had heard it somewhere before. Shaushtatar of Mitanni was a rival of Cilicia, and a friend of their enemies.

He was the reason why Cilicia fell from power in the past, but it wasn't the past… it was happening right now.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Alamut **

Dastan was wrapping a bandage around his wound, struggling to wrap it on properly as he was so angered by everything that had happened.

"Leave it"

He felt Tamina's hands go to the bandage, and she started to wrap it properly. He was angry with her, and she could tell.

"Dastan, I have my reasons for not telling you about Patna and Navid"

"You knew all along" Dastan said, "You kept this from me"

"You kept the knowledge of the dagger from me"

He saw the bandage on her shoulder, where the blade had pierced her skin. He remembered the feeling of her being skewered and her scream, and then he remembered the moment by the sands of time… where she had fallen to her death.

"It's different" Dastan said, as he touched her shoulder, "So many things happened when we invaded Alamat the first time; I lived a weeks and days that didn't even happen. It was dangerous; I did not want to mention any of it"

"Then you see why Navid and Patna didn't say anything" Tamina said, "You know the consequences of what happens when weapons of the gods are found and fought for"

"What is it?" Dastan asked, "What is this weapon?"

"He is going to tell you all later, in private" she said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I want **you** to tell me"

She sighed and let out a breath, "There is an ancient God…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Cilicia**

"They say the Girdle of Might, the Meginjord, could double the strength of the ancient God Thor, but to a human it multiplies his strength by ten"

Patna watched Shaushtatar as he walked around Guiliar's thrown room; she hated this man for everything he had done.

"The King Guialar-" he paused, "-the FORMER King Guialar was very adamant the Belt did not exist, it was just a fairy tale"

He walked towards her and smiled, she could smell the remnants of meat and blood on his breath.

"But both of us know it's not a fairy tale" he said, smiling, "Don't you?"

She didn't' want to look at him, but he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. His nails were digging into her jaw.

"You think you can fool me" he said, "I know that the priest here is a woman, but they did not mention how beautiful you were"

She hated the tone in his voice, it was dripping with lust and desire, and then she felt his heavy hands on her neck.

"Tell me where the Belt is, and I won't damage you" he said, with a suggestive smile, "Too much"

She could feel the bile rising in her throat, but she didn't move or say anything.

"Take her to one of the rooms" he said, as he pulled back and spoke to the guard that stood by the door.

Looking back at her he smiled, "I shall visit her later tonight; you will tell me what you know by then"

The guard led her down the hallways of her home, what used to be her home. She used to think that she would walk here again with Navid and her father.

But now she was a prisoner here.

As she was flung into her room, and looked around the room, this used to be her room when she was younger.

Walking to the tapestry on the wall, she pulled it back and saw the mark that she had left 14 years ago.

She put her hand on the stone, and it moved gently.

The secret passageways are still there.

Maybe there was something she could still do, while she waited for Shaushtatar to come and ask about the belt.

She just hoped that Navid was explaining everything to the others.

There wasn't much time left here, she squeezed through the gap and tried to remember her way down to her father's alchemy lab.

She was going to find some time for them all.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Alamat**

"We have divided the belt into two" Navid said as lay the belt gingerly on the carpet in front of them. "Patna had one, and I the other"

"Why?"

"So that if one of us were caught it would not work to its full potential" he said, "Even in half however, it is still a powerful item"

"Any king would do anything for weapons of this sort" Tus said, "How have you kept it hidden for so long?"

"My father and ancestors have continued to say that it is just a story, a myth" he said, he looked at Tamina, "As with the sands of time, we make it sound far-fetched so that people do not look for it"

"What is so different now?"

"As I and Patna suspect, we believe there was a leak in information" he said, "Someone told them of its existence and that's how it all began"

"So the belt is here" Garsiv said angrily, "What do we do about Patna, she is still in Cilicia"

"She will try and keep them occupied" Navid said, "Until we arrive there"

"We?"

"Yes" he said, "It is about this time that you invade Cilicia"

"Why do you say that?" Dastan asked, "You speak as if it's already happened"

"You should know better than all of us Dastan" Navid took a deep breath, "Most people think time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction, but it's more timey wimey than anything else. It's not a straight line"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twenty-Two: **

To his eyes it was if she was falling through water.

Slowly, as if he had plenty of time to reach her.

But he couldn't, there wasn't enough time for him to even scream.

She landed on the floor, gasping in pain… dying.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Arinlianette.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twenty-Two: **

Garsiv had not slept yet, his mind would stray to Patna and how she was being held captive, there must be a way for them to invade Cilicia and kill the barbarians that held her there.

He should never have scared her off, it was all his fault, he was to blame.

"Prince Garsiv?"

"Navid" Garsiv said, "There must be a way to enter Cilicia without being known, Dastan is the best man for the job he ca-"

"There is, and we have spoken about it already"

"What?" Garsiv asked, "You spoke of the battle without me? I am to lead the troops!"

"Garsiv" Navid warned, "You are an incredible fighter, but your brothers and I have noticed your lack of concentration… you are distracted"

"Navid-"

"I know it's because of Patna" Navid said, "And I know what happened between you"

He clenched his jaw, he was going to get a lecture like the type that Tus would give him when he had done something wrong.

"She came back for you"

The prince had not expected that, "What?"

"She came back to the palace for you" he repeated, "I wanted to leave and go to Greece, away from this, but she refused to leave, she did not want to run away anymore"

Garsiv listened to Navid talk about Patna, they were obviously close, as if they were siblings, and then something Navid and Patna had said previously ran through his mind.

"You mentioned time before, and how it does not run in a straight line" Garsiv said, "Patna mentioned something about her home not so long ago, and spoke of traditions not being the same where she lived… "

Navid nodded.

"She was not talking about Cilicia, was she?"

"No, she wasn't" Navid said, "The next time we are all together again, I shall tell you what she meant and where we have been these past years"

Garsiv nodded.

"You should rest Garsiv" Navid said, "Tomorrow we search for the leak in the soldiers"

The prince now feared the worst, when he had spoken to Patna last she had said that she couldn't lie to him. It concerned their disappearance for 14 years, was it so dangerous that it put fear in her eyes when Garsiv asked her about it.

Lying onto the bed, he closed his eyes.

"Patna!" He said, calling out to her as he ran down the halls of the castle, "Patna!"

Soldiers ran forward to stop him, but he slashed their throats and skewered them before they could reach him. He was invincible at that moment, but he needed to get to the lower chambers, that's where she was.

Opening the door, the room was filled with strange contraptions; glass jars, fire, incense and blood filled the air.

To his eyes it was if she was falling through water.

Slowly, as if he had plenty of time to reach her.

But he couldn't, there wasn't enough time for him to even scream.

She landed on the floor, gasping in pain… dying.

Garsiv saw that's he had seen him and she looked over at him, and stretched out her hand towards him, calling him, "Gar… Garsiv…"

She gasped as the sword that had pierced her stomach was removed, fresh blood spilt on the floor.

He looked up at the man that killed her, and swore that he would rip him apart with his bare hands.

Garsiv's eyes widened in shock, "Salmid?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Cilicia **

She made her way, blindly to the lower chambers, crouching as the ceiling fell lower to the ground; it had much easier when she was a child.

"… Navid…. Learned something… stupid… protect…"

She stopped as soon as she heard the voices, and listened.

"… smart… invade Cilicia… history…"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard her father's voice, he was alive… they were still alive.

"Shh"

She went to the passageway and knocked, three times.

There was a blinding light, and she saw her father's face, "Patna?"

"Father!" she said, as she ran into his arms, they embraced for a moment before he looked at her and smiled, sadly.

"They caught you"

"I told them I would tell them where the Meginjord was, so I could give Navid time to explain everything to the Princes and so that they would invade Cilicia" she said, "But I think I just made things worse"

"You couldn't have made things worse" he said, "You're my daughter"

"I know Navid will come, he has never disappointed me yet" She looked over at the King and bowed, "I have faith that he will come, with the strength of the Persian Empire"

"I wouldn't expect him to" he said, "You share the same blood after all"

She stared at Guialar for a moment, "What?"

"Patna, there is something that you should know… we told Navid a long time ago, and that is perhaps what has influenced him to care so much for you"

She looked at them, confused, "What are you trying to say?"

"I was not born a priest" Iman said, "I am the older brother of Queen Phatina, Navid's mother and Guialar's wife"

"I never wanted the thrown" he explained, "When our father died he gave the throne to Phatina, he knew that my abilities and interests lay with protecting the Meginjord"

"Even with Royal blood on both sides" Guialar explained, "You are the rightful Queen of Cilicia"

She stared at them for more than a moment, the words sinking in her mind, she was meant to be Queen?

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, "Why didn't Navid tell me?"

"We didn't know how you would handle it" Iman said, "I am sorry, my daughter… to put you through all this, but our family was born to protect the Meginjord, and so we made you a priestess and let Navid take the thrown as Prince. If you and the belt were kept hidden, and away from the attention of others… you would be saved"

"But nothing is saved anymore" she said, "They have invaded Cilicia, for the belt, and they came to Alamat looking for us as well"

"There was a leak…" Guialar said, "We know that much, and the priest who served us was killed by Shaushatar, so he would not tell others"

"We are only being kept alive until the belt is found" Iman said, "Then we will be killed"

"But we have been working" Guialar said, "The device will send you back to the future"

"Why do I need to go back?"

"If you are safe then the Empire is safe" Guialar said, "In the future you can hide, and we will deal with all of this, if we are still alive we will call you back"

"I don't want to hide" she said, "I want to fight, I came here to help not to run away"

The two looked at each other, "I am sorry Patna, but this is for your own good"

"What if you don't survive?"

"Then Navid will…."

"As soon as the Persians arrive we will all be saved. Navid has the belt and it is safe and hidden, if they come here and die, then Navid will not be here to call me back. Shaushatar will continue to look for the Meginjord regardless"

"He has both halves?"

Patna nodded.

"If he is caught, with the bel-"

"He wouldn't fight with it" she said, "You don't know him like I do… he will come with the Persians and he will fight without the belt, he will fight to save his city. There are many people that will die, and if I leave it will all be in vain"

Her thoughts strayed to Garsiv, she knew him to be headstrong and in the front of the Persian Army, she was scared that he will die and she would have been the one to run away.

"I don't want to leave" she said, "Not yet"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twenty-Three: Traitors**

"We attack Cilicia at dawn"


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twenty-One: **

He charged down the hallways, sword in hand.

The servants were used to seeing the second Prince of Persia doing this; he was a very impulsive person.

He flung the doors of the temple open, the occupants jumped at the unexpected noise that interrupted their talks.

"Garsiv you should be resting"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

Garsiv saw Salmid standing in the corner of the room; he raised his sword, "Traitor"

"Garsiv!"

"Brother calm down!"

They all tried to grab the brother, but he was unstoppable as he charged at Salmid. Navid looked at Salmid, who seemed rather unfazed.

"Garsiv what are you doing?"

"You wanted to know who was leaking information" Garsiv yelled, "Salmid is to blame"

Garsiv spit on the floor, to show his disgust and hate towards him.

The brothers looked at Garsiv, not believing him, "Brother, Salmid has been loyal to us for years he cannot-"

"Where were you during the raid?"

They looked at Navid, who asked the question to Salmid.

"I was fighting the soldiers"

"And yet…" Navid said, "You are not tired, your sword is unused and you are not boasting any body counts"

Tus and Dastan looked at Salmid.

"Salmid?"

But he knew now that he was trapped, he knocked down a statue as he ran towards the door, but Dastan was too quick for him.

He landed in front of the door, and blocked Salmid.

"How could you betray us?" Dastan asked, "You are a soldier of the Persian Empire"

"I am but a small insignificant soldier" he said, "I may be a leader of your army, but you treat me like a slave"

Tus shook his head, "No, you know we offer you so much more"

"You may think that" Salmid said, "But Shaushtatar has offered me my OWN army"

Garsiv raised his sword again, "You have no idea what you have done"

"Yes I do" Salmid said, "And I shall be rewarded, beyond belief"

"I will tear you apart myself" Garsiv said, but Tus held him back.

"You side with the enemy Shaushtatar?"

"They will rule all of this land! Then YOU shall be in the streets, and I shall be my own ruler"

But as the Princes moved towards Salmid, there was a shout in the distance; another soldier came out of the corner of the room.

The Princes turned to see 3 other soldiers ready in the shadows.

They were soldiers of Shaushtatar as well, pretending to be Persian soldiers, they attacked.

In a matter of minutes the soldiers were dead on the floor, and Salmid was gone.

"He didn't hear about the belt did he?"

"No" Tus said, "What do we do-"

"We find every soldier in his division; we interrogate them and find out which of them are working for Shaushtatar"

"He must have left with all of them by now" Dastan said, "If Shaushtatar really thinks that he's got the belt we must attack"

Tus nodded.

"We attack Cilicia at dawn"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Cilicia **

Salmid rode on his horse alongside 6 other soldiers, the remaining few that were also soldiers of Shaushtatar as well.

They made their way quickly through the desert, stopping nowhere…

Their victory was soon to come.

Salmid smiled in satisfaction as he saw the towers of Cilicia rising above the horizon, he smiled to himself as he realised that he had evaded the traps of the Persian Princes.

He would soon see their empire fall.

As he led the men through the castle, he barged into the throne room.

Shaushtatar smiled as he saw him enter.

"Are all things prepared?"

"They wish to attack Cilicia" Salmid said, "They come to look for the belt"

Shaushtatar laughed, "Then the girl was right, it had been hidden here all along"

"Girl?" Salmid asked, but he was ignored.

"Any sign of the Persians yet?"

"We rode here in 2 days, they are only one day behind us" Salmid said, "If they were quick"

"Then we have one day to find the belt" Shaushtatar said, "More than enough time to get some answers"

"I will lead the army to victory"

"I have another job for you to do" Shaushtatar said, "The priest and the King, they are downstairs in a lower chamber of the castle, we left them there with no food or water for weeks now and they have not died of hunger or thirst…"

"My lord?"

"They are truly genius or mad for surviving this long" Shaushtatar said, "But we have no use for them now"

Salmid waited for his instructions.

"Kill them"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twenty-Four: Invasion**

[No preview available]


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Oh my gosh… the ending. Thanks to Cloudgirl9, Arinlianette and suzie0821 who reviewed.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twenty-Four: Invasion**

Shaushtatar paced the throne room; he had planned to go and see the girl the other night, but decided to let her cower in fear for a little longer.

He would go and see her tonight, and take the answers from her.

It was vital that he get the belt before the Persians arrived.

"Wait here" he said, as he entered the room, he looked around and saw nothing. She couldn't have escaped here, the room was being guarded.

"Where is she!" he roared.

"She has not left the room Sire" the guard said, as he walked inside, "Everything was guarded as you specified"

"But she is not here!" Shaushtatar roared, "Find her!"

Shaushtatar looked around the room, and then to the tapestry that hung on the wall, it seemed to flutter as if there was a breeze.

But there was no breeze in the middle of summer here.

He reached forward and held out his hand to see what was hidden behind when-

"Shaushtatar my lord!"

"What?"

"The Persians have arrived!"

Shaushtatar walked to the window and looked outside, and as said the Persians were grouping at the front, ready for an assault.

"Get Salmid" Shaushtatar said, "He knows how they would attack us"

He left the room, leaving the tapestry and the secret passageway untouched.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **With Garsiv**

Garsiv rode ahead of his brothers; looking across the landscape of the area he soon spotted Cilicia.

They had a plan.

Dastan would creep in, while Garsiv led the army to the front of the palace, but Salmid knew about Dastan's capabilities.

So the group would be split into two, and would attack in different locations.

Dastan would be attacking with Navid, through a secret passageway, below the city.

It was the secret pathway that Navid and Patna took on first arriving, it would lead them to the lower chambers, and there he would take another passageway to the higher rooms.

Then they would kill anyone who crossed their path.

Garsiv had wanted to attack and get into the palace with Dastan, but for once he worried more about the safety of Patna, and he knew that they needed Garsiv as the distraction to get inside.

"You ready?"

Garsiv looked over at Tus, and then back to the city.

He nodded.

"I will kill Shaushtatar myself" he said, "As well as Salmid"

Tus looked at his brother, he saw him changed now, he was like a different person altogether.

"Soldiers ready!" Garsiv cried out, as he unsheathed his sword.

Tus grinned as he looked at the city and heard the soldiers yelling behind them, "Bloodthirsty as ever Garsiv… some things don't change"

And then Garsiv smiled at the bloodshed that was about to occur.

Meanwhile Navid and Dastan were making their way to the mountains on the other side of the capital.

"Here"

Dastan looked at the rock face, and frowned, "You said there was a passageway"

Navid pressed his hand against the rock, and it moved slowly.

"Undetectable" Navid said, "But we must hurry"

Dastan lit his torch and they both ran inside.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Lower Palace Chambers**

Patna sat in a corner of the room, while her father and Guilar worked.

Her mind was reeling with the information that they had told her, she was supposed to be the Royal Princess… that meant that she was Queen.

Navid would stop wanting to marry her off then… but he had known, he had known all along and yet he hadn't said anything.

She had trusted him…

But she couldn't stay angry at him; she couldn't hold grudges very well when it came to him.

She knew that he would be coming with the Persians soon, and that meant that Garsiv would be with him as well.

She sighed, as her heart fluttered.

It had taken her a lot longer than usual to realise how she felt about him.

She sighed again, but there was a sharp pain that came with it.

Looking down and pulled back a makeshift bandage on her waist, she saw the blood leaking from her wound, she hadn't managed to stop the bleeding… and she had already lost a lot of blood.

"Patna?"

She quickly hid the wound, as she got up – feeling dizzy- and walked to the main room. She would deal with it later, when Garsiv was victorious.

The room seemed to be glowing in an eerie light,

"It is ready" her father said, pointing to the contraption, "You can go home"

"I am home" she said, "I am not leaving"

"You must" her father said, "We don't know if-"

They all stood still for a moment as they heard a commotion outside.

"Hide!"

Patna ran to the corner of the room, and hid herself as the door opened and in walked Salmid.

Her eyes widened as she realised that he was the traitor, he had betrayed the Princes just to get attention and fortune.

As she considered it, it all started to make sense.

But what was he doing here?

"What are you fools doing!" Salmid exclaimed, "Don't you know your city is already fallen"

"No city can fall, as long as there are still those that rule it"

"You no longer rule you stupid old man" Salmid said, "Shaushtatar does"

"What has he promised you?" he asked, "Fame? Fortune? Weapons?"

"My own army, so that I can rule over the Persians"

She tried to calm herself down as she heard this; the blood was rushing in her system, and she was getting dizzy and light headed from listening to him.

"He will kill you once he is done with you" Iman said, "You can trust us on that"

Salmid chuckled, as he stepped forward, "Trust you?"

In a flash of light there was a ringing sound and Patna couldn't help but shout as she saw her father fall to the floor, Salmid turned to where she hid but Guilar pounced onto him.

"Quickly go!"

But she just watched her father, and then at Salmid who slashed the king's throat, blood spilled everywhere.

In shock of what she had witnessed she stepped back, as Salmid pushed away the instruments that's he had been hiding behind.

"You?" he asked, "The boy priest?"

She looked at her father's dead body, and the King's body which still twitched in blood.

"A woman?"

There seemed to be a lingering moment in her mind as she said this, and she glared at him, "You killed my father"

"Let me ease your pain then" he said, as he grabbed her arm, lust and desire burned in his eyes, "Let's see if you're as agile as they say"

She managed to twist his arm around and bite into it, before turning to run to the secret passageway.

But she had moved too quickly, and she had lost too much blood already.

She fell to the floor, as the room started to spin.

"Haha, not so powerful now are you?" he asked, as she heard him walked towards her, "I'm going to enjoy this"

Her eyelids flickered, she was so tired.

She couldn't fight him as he grabbed her wrists and started to lean onto her, she hit the floor with a painful thud…

"… atna!"

The voice sounded like it was from a distance.

She closed her eyes.

"… atna!"

Someone grabbed her arms, and pulled her upwards, they slapped her cheek as they called her name.

"… atna" they said, "Please… please don't… please come back"

She opened her eyes and looked at Navid, who was looking down on her, "Navid, where-"

"Shh" he said, he touched her cheek, his hand was burning… or she was cold, "You're going to be fine"

"The machin…" she said, "… so tired"

"Don't go to sleep, stay awake"

She smiled, "I don't want to go to school"

He smiled back at her, but tears dropped from his eyes, "You don't have to go to school, not today… public holiday"

"That's good" she said, as she closed her eyes,

"Patna please" he said, "Don't you dare close your eyes, don't you dare!"

But she was so tired, she couldn't stay awake anymore, not even to wait for Garsiv.

Navid held her for a moment longer, "Patna! Patna!"

He felt someone touch his shoulder, and saw Dastan.

"I'm sorry Navid"

"No!" he exclaimed, "She's not-she can't be!"

But Dastan pried his hands away from Patna's, "Navid, she's gone"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twenty-Five: Invasion [Part 2]**

"Garsiv…" Dastan began.

He looked at Dastan, "What? Brother, I don't understand, where's Patna?"

A look crossed his younger brother's face; the same look that he recognized when Dastan spoke of his mother. It was the guilty look of not being able to save someone who had died.

Garsiv couldn't believe it, not Patna.

"Dastan, don't you dare-"

"I'm sorry Garsiv"

"Don't you DARE!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Thanks to cloudgirl9 and Gothic SorceressRikku15 for the reviews on last chapter. Check out my avatar it's Garsiv a.k.a Drake Stone a.k.a Toby Kebbell.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twenty-Five: Invasion [Part 2]**

They had reached the outer wall of the palace; the cities had been easy to conquer as there were no people in the city, because they had all escaped before the invasion occurred.

So all that was left to fight for was the palace.

"Garsiv!"

He turned to see his brother calling out to him, "Tus the entrance is open!"

He saw his older brother look at the door; it must be a trap…

One of them had to enter the palace first, and because Tus was the future King, it wouldn't be wise for him to enter and then be killed.

Besides… Garsiv wished to kill Shaushtatar himself, as well as Salmid.

He glanced up at the high walls, and wondered where Patna was, when suddenly he felt a deep pain in his heart.

"Agh!" he groaned as he clutched his chest, it felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart by a sharp object.

"Garsiv!" Tus yelled, "Are you okay?"

But he didn't see any blood, or any weapon near him, but his heart hurt as if it had been torn out.

"Patna…" he murmured.

Running inside he was able to narrowly escape the arrow of an archer that waited for them, he raised his shield as he stormed in, and arrows were passing him by mere centimetres.

Later his brothers would conclude that he was being protected by something more powerful than anything any of them knew.

"Garsiv!"

But he ignored his brother, and slashed the soldier's throats, blood soaked his armour but he didn't care… he was used to it after all.

Except now he had something worth fighting for.

The rest of the soldiers entered the chambers, and began to kill the Northern soldiers.

"Garsiv" Tus said, catching up to his brother, "Navid and Dastan are in the lower chambers, we must go to the higher chambers… that is where Shaushtatar will be"

Garsiv nodded and ordered some soldiers to go with him.

As he ran through the halls, he wondered if one day Patna would walk with him through these hallways, together.

"Garsiv!"

"Bis!" Garsiv called out, "Have you seen Patna?"

"No" he said, "My men have already searched and killed all on the eastern side of the castle, there's no sign of her or Shaushtatar"

"Go and help Tus in the main chambers" Garsiv said, "I will handle Shaushtatar"

In that moment, they both looked at each other and Bis nodded, "Go find her"

Running into the rooms he couldn't find any sign of the warlord.

He couldn't have escaped.

All the soldiers were dead, and there was an eerie silence as the soldiers continued to search the palace.

But there was no sign of Shaushtatar anywhere.

As he ran back to the chambers where Tus was, he saw Dastan.

"Shaushtatar is gone" Garsiv informed the two of them as he arrived, he looked around, "Where is Navid?"

Dastan exchanged a look with Tus.

"Dastan?"

"He is in the lower chambers, his father and… Iman were killed" Dastan said, "By Salmid"

"Salmid!" he exclaimed, "If only I had the pleasure of killing him myself, what of Patna?"

There was another look, and Dastan looked at Garsiv.

"There is a secret passageway from her room to the lower chambers; she was there when we attacked"

"She was there when Salmid killed her and Navid's father"

"Dastan, you are trying my patience!" he yelled, "Where are Navid and Patna?"

"Garsiv…" Dastan began.

He looked at Dastan, "What? Brother, I don't understand, where's Patna?"

A look crossed his younger brother's face; the same look that he recognized when Dastan spoke of his mother. It was the guilty look of not being able to save someone who had died.

Garsiv couldn't believe it, not Patna.

"Dastan, don't you dare-"

"I'm sorry Garsiv"

Garsiv unsheathed his sword, but Tus had been prepared for it.

"Garsiv, there is no need for you to attack us, this is Shaushtatar's fault, her death is-"

"She is not DEAD!" he roared, "She can't be! Dastan, tell me you are lying"

But Dastan shook his head, "I saw her Garsiv, I'm sorry"

In an instant, his dream came rushing towards him, how Salmid had stabbed her and she had fallen to the floor, she had called out his name.

He didn't make it in the dream, and he wasn't even there when she died.

Garsiv felt numb, his whole body felt like it was moving on its own, and he ran out of the entrance door and continued to run through the crowded streets.

He found a horse and mounted it without a second thought.

Riding out of the city,

He would not stop until he found Shaushtatar and killed him with his own hands.

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twenty-Six: The year to Come**

He absentmindedly put his hand on his waist, the belt remained secured there.

It was time that he returns it to its rightful owner.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Garsiv's very OOC in this chapter. Short chapter btw. Thanks to Arinilianette for the review. Chapters are being uploaded faster now because the endings near.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twenty-Six: the year to Come**

It would be 2 months before he killed Shaushtatar, but he found no release as he saw the man's eyes darken and still as Garsiv's sword sunk into the Lord's heart.

There was no gratification, nor any acceptance that Patna would not return even if he killed all the soldiers in the world.

It was 4 months until he saw his brothers again.

They had noticed a change in him.

His passion for war had finished when he killed Shaushtatar, because he had nothing left to fight for, nothing… not even the joy of killing.

Dastan had gone to Alamat and was beginning his life with Tamina, they were expecting their first child.

Tus's wife (one of them) had born him a son, another heir to the throne.

It would be a year before he would return to Cilicia.

He had to return the Meginjord back to Navid.

He dreaded going back, and he didn't wish to do so when he was in front of his brothers when he would have to remember what had occurred in that place. He wasn't one to face his demons, especially those who haunted him in his sleep.

"Garsiv"

"Father" he said, "I did not see you enter"

"You have not been sleeping"

Garsiv nodded, "No father"

Sharaman sighed and walked to the window, where they could see the entire city spanning below them.

"Tus is a great leader, he is wise… level-headed and will one day be a great king" he said, as he walked into the room, "He is very much like me"

Garsiv listened to his father.

"You however" the King said, "Are hard headed, strong willed, determined, and thick skinned… you take that from your mother"

Garsiv looked at his father; they had never spoken about the death of their mother since they were smaller.

"Father…"

But he raised his hand, "I know you lost someone close to you, and you have always kept those emotions hidden and have lashed out in your fighting, in your determination to use that against enemies

But now, I see that you are distracted, and this loss perhaps is too much for you. Your brothers are preoccupied with their lives, and so you must continue yours"

"You loved mother?"

"Of course I did my son"

"And you will never love another like you loved her?"

Sharaman shook his head, and understood what his son meant to tell him, "I know you are worried about returning to Cilicia… so I shall give you this advice"

He turned to his son.

"Go to Cilicia" he said, "We will follow after you, go and speak with Prince Navid, perhaps you will find solace"

Garsiv nodded and thanked his father, before going outside and turned towards Cilicia, knowing that he had to face it at some point.

He absentmindedly put his hand on his waist, the belt remained secured there.

It was time that he returns it to its rightful owner.

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twenty-Seven: The return to Cilicia**

"They told us that we would be going on an adventure, both of us" he said, and then Navid smiled widely and looked in the distance, remembering, "And it WAS an adventure"

"Where did you go?"

"The future" Navid said, and he looked at Garsiv's confused face, "200 years into the future, the year 2010"


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Oh my gosh, suspenseful much? I know I'm updating a lot, but I want to finish this story.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twenty-Seven: the return to Cilicia**

He stepped into the room.

"Prince Garsiv" Navid said, "It is an honour to see you again"

Navid looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept since they had attacked, he seemed thin, stressed and worried.

He was not even the crowned King yet, and he already has so many responsibilities.

"A year?" Navid said, "Has it really been a year?"

Garsiv looked at him; something had been bothering him ever since the invasion of Cilicia began. Now, was the best time as any to get some answers from Navid.

"It is time Navid" Garsiv said, "I deserve some answers"

He sighed, "I knew that you would ask… it's about where we disappeared, isn't it?"

Garsiv nodded.

"I need to know what happened, where sh-" he still couldn't say her name, "-where you were"

"My father and Iman were both obsessed with Alchemy, and in magical techniques, science and spoke about the future and all different other possibilities- as you might remember"

Garsiv nodded, recalling the moment when he was seven years old and he had met the King of Cilicia for the first (and last) time.

"They told us that we would be going on an adventure, both of us" he said, and then Navid smiled widely and looked in the distance, remembering, "And it WAS an adventure"

"Where did you go?"

"The future" Navid said, and he looked at Garsiv's confused face, "200 years into the future, the year 2010"

"No, no" Garsiv said, "That's impossible"

"It isn't" Navid said, "We were there for 14 years, living in a world so vastly different from this one that you can't even imagine the things that we've- that we saw"

There was a pause.

"Reincarnation?" Garsiv said, hearing the words but not believing it.

"Of just the soul, not the body" Navid said, a look of worry crossed his mind and he started to fidget with his robe, "We were empty shells over here, while in the future we were living normally… peacefully"

"When the invasion began, they called us back, and we always knew we would be called back at some point" Navid explained, "We are the guardians of the Meginjord, it was our duty to protect it… at whatever cost"

"I have made a decision" He looked at Garsiv, "I am stepping down as the future king of Cilicia"

Garsiv looked at him, "Why?"

"I had hoped" Navid paused, "-I do hope that I have found someone more suited to the position"

Garsiv understood, it was the pressure of being King and protector that was too much for him, especially since he was a traveller from the future. Instead Garsiv put the belt onto the table.

"Garsiv-" Navid began, "I am sorry for what happened, and what you've had to live with for the past year, you shouldn't have had to suffer through this"

Garsiv reminisced slightly; the moment he first met Patna, the flasses, the first kiss, the invasion… her death.

"The past is the past" he said, "We cannot change what happened, and nor would I want to"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **With Navid**

Navid watched as Garsiv was led to one of the many rooms of the palace.

The palace that he and Patna used to play and fight in.

It seemed so different without her.

Everything seemed so different without her, and Navid noticed that it was different for Garsiv as well.

He had always had his suspicions that Garsiv cared for Patna, but figured that in one year he would find someone else… princes usually do.

But he felt happy seeing Garsiv sad and alone.

As stupid as it sounds.

He walked to the lower chambers, taking one of the many secret passageways.

The day of the invasion, haunted his dreams.

Patna dying in his arms.

He had looked around the room, and saw his father lying dead, as well as Iman. He hadn't even gotten to tell her about her heritage, her Royal blood.

There were so many things that he hadn't told her.

Even in the future they were-

"The machine" he had whispered to himself, she had been trying to say something about the machine, and it had been glowing,

"Navid we have to go" Dastan said, trying to pull the Prince away from Patna.

"No" he said, "Dastan, you go and finish the attack"

"Navid I can't leave you here-"

"Go, I'll be fine"

Navid looked at the machine and held Patna's body closer, "It's going to be just fine"

Then Dastan left the room, and Navid waited moments before he took Patna's lifeless body to the table, the table that would lead her to the future.

If he was right, her soul would go to the future.

If he was right, she would wake up in 2010.

If he was right, she would live.

Navid walked over to the table, it had been a year and Patna's body still remained on the table, it was as if she was asleep.

She was like sleeping beauty.

He thought of Garsiv, even if Navid didn't believe in that sort of thing, it was their destiny, and knew that they had to be together in the end.

He touched Patna's face, it was still ice cold.

But her wounds had healed.

The machine was after all, a type of reset button for the two of them; at least that's what he had been hoping for the past year.

If he was right, her soul could still be called back to this time.

If he was right, she would wake up soon.

"Don't worry Patna, Garsiv's here… " he said, as he whispered in her ear, like they used to do when they were kids "And he waited for you, even if he didn't know"

Suddenly he felt a breath on his cheek…

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Navid's Request**

He leaned against the wall and sighed.

… when it moved.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Okay, fluff. I'm warning you, seriously. Very OOC.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Navid's Request**

It felt strange for Garsiv to sleep well, he hadn't slept well since they had invaded Cilicia, ever since he had dreamt of Pa… Patna's death.

He had been haunted by nightmares of her death, of him not being able to save her.

But last night, that had changed.

And to Garsiv, he did not like it.

It meant that he was finally starting to get over her, his body had finally accepted it and his mind was telling her to forget her.

But how could he do something like that?

Standing up he paced the room, trying to deal with his emotions was never a strong point that he had, in fact he usually lashed out in violence, but there was nothing to do here, no one to fight.

He leaned against the wall and sighed.

… when it moved.

Jumping in surprise at the hidden wall he looked at it curiously, of course he knew that the palace had secret compartments and different routes for the royal family to escape or leave into.

He looked inside, curiously; perhaps he could distract himself with some exploration of the castle, as long as he could find a way back outside to see his father.

He had no expectations that his brothers would arrive as well, they were after all Kings of their own nations now.

They had lives.

As he walked through the passageways he remembered that he had been told that Patna had walked her in her own attempt to escape, only to reach the lower chambers; where Salmid had killed her, along with her father.

"… closer than friendship"

Garsiv stopped when he heard his father's voice; surely he couldn't be here already?

"He is after all the one who led the Persians to victory here"

He frowned as he heard Navid, why would they speak together without him?

"My son Garsiv, well …he is very determined, a hard headed young man" King Sharaman said, "If the person you are suggesting to marry him would be suitable-"

"Oh yes, sire, I do think they would be suited" Navid said, "She is an excellent Queen and with Garsiv, I believe Cilicia would rise as a great kingdom"

Garsiv's muscles hardened as he heard Navid and his father talk of a marriage… for him?

"No… they wouldn't" he muttered.

"It would make the union between the Persian empire and Cilicia stronger than it was before, and that … I believe, would benefit both nations"

Garsiv felt his blood boiling; he couldn't believe that he was listening to this.

Navid knew about what had occurred, in this very palace, and yet he was plotting with his own father to … to sell him to someone.

It was in that moment, that he knew what Tus's wives felt like, they are just a gift.

Standing up, he started to walk along the passageway, not really noticing where he was going, or caring really.

"A whole year" he muttered, "A whole year… and yet they betray me like this… A whole year!"

"Garsiv?"

He heard his name being called, and he looked up.

It seems he found his way to the lowest chambers of the palace, a place he had avoided for a year, because of Pat…

He still hadn't moved, when he heard the voice, his mind was trying to process whose voice it was. In his mind the words kept on repeating, _it can't be, it just can't be._

"Garsiv"

But he turned around, and his sense of reason seemed to have run away as he saw her standing there.

He had never seen her in a dress before, well, in a dress that suited her status as a high priestess. And yet there she was; her dress, her makeup, her hair and most importantly… her.

She was looking at him, expectantly, "Garsiv?"

"But… but you're…" he said, and then he shook his head, "No, this is a trick, I am dreaming again… this can't be real"

He spun around and looked at the room, filled with foreign symbols and liquids of different colours; it was like a mad-man's lab.

This had to be a dream.

"Garsiv, please"

He turned and looked at her; she had taken a step forward towards him.

His mind was telling him that this was against all possible reason, but his heart was telling him that this is the reason that he slept last night.

Because his soul was content, that she was here.

"Patna" he said, allowing him to say her name for the first time in a year, "Patna"

She smiled as he said her name, and wrapped his arms around her, relishing the feeling of her against him.

"I thought you had died"

"I did" she said, "I came back"

Suddenly Garsiv felt her knees buckled under her, and he grabbed her closer, alarmed, "Patna?"

"I'm sorry" she said, laughing gently, as she put her hands on his chest, steadying herself, "I am tired"

He cupped her face with his hands, "What happened?"

"Navid sent me to the future" she shook her head, "It's… it sort of reset me, and he called me back"

He looked at her, and studied her face, "A whole year"

"I am sorry Garsiv, I don't know why he didn't tell you- perhaps he thought that it wouldn't work and I wouldn't come ba-"

But then he captured her lips, and all explanations ended.

The moment seemed to linger to both of them, all the weight of the past year seemed to become lighter than air and left only the two of them standing there.

As they separated she couldn't help but laugh, "… and to think I denied marrying you"

Garsiv then remembered the conversation he had overheard about Sharaman marrying him off to someone.

"Garsiv? What's wrong?"

"My father… he wished me to marry" he said, and then he saw the look on her face, and grabbed her hands, "I do not wish to, I do not care about this Queen of Cilicia"

To his confusion, she smiled.

"Garsiv, there is something else I should tell you" she said, "Something that I did not know, until just before my death

"My father was Iman and he was the first son, of the King Muksus… my grandfather" she said, "Navid, is the son of a priest, who married Phatina, and he became King- as my father refused the crown"

Garsiv's mind was processing, "Then you are by blood, the Queen?"

She laughed, "You are to marry me"

Garsiv grinned, the first of many.

"You won't deny me this time?"

She kissed him and muttered a no.

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, feeling content and satisfied.

"Garsiv…" she said, pulling away from him, "I am tired, and I am running out of excuses to not be with you tonight"

He kissed her again, "We are to be wed, and we have an entirely new lifetime together"

"We should-" she said, pulling away from him, "-be thinking about the legitimacy of our children"

"Then we shall marry tomorrow" Garsiv said, smiling, "Then we are not thinking about anything"

"I can't win with you can I?"

**Next Time:** **Chapter Twenty-Nine: the Future**

"Well…" Navid said, "Time isn't exactly a straight line"


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** Okay, fluff. I'm warning you, seriously. Very OOC.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Twenty-Nine: the Future**

Navid walked into the room, and looked at Garsiv with a tinge of annoyance.

"You have to let her rest" he exclaimed, "At least in between children"

Garsiv popped a grape in his mouth and grinned at Navid, "It is _her_ fault"

"Do you hear that?" Patna said, as she walked out to where they stood, her belly swollen "He blames me for his children"

"But even preggers you're still beautiful" Navid said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Uncle!"

"Hey kiddos" Navid exclaimed, as two of the younger sons of the King and Queen of Cilicia ran out, small daggers in their hands. "Who are we conquering today?"

"Alamat!" they both said.

"Dastan and Tamina are here also then?" he asked, "I have been away far too long"

The two sons ran past their uncle and into an adjoining courtyard, and Navid smiled as he saw the eldest child of Patna.

"You were very lucky that she was born late" Navid said, as he spoke to Patna about Aditi, the future Queen of Cilcia, at only 7 years of age, "If not, her legitimacy would have been questioned"

"As I mentioned Navid" Garsiv said, "It is Patna's fault"

"And it is Garsiv's fault that my two sons hold no interest in Royal matters, they fight constantly and wish to expand the Cilician Empire until it is greater than the Persian one"

"Cyrus can manage them" Garsiv said, "He is like Tus in so many ways, and I don't think that Tamina's daughters would let them overtake them so easily"

"My my" Navid said, sighing, "You have married yourself into a very feisty family Patna"

"Brother!"

Garsiv saw Dastan walking towards them, Tamina stood next to him, carrying her second daughter with her, while her eldest went to find Aditi.

"I hear your sons plan on invading Alamat"

"Well, we have conquered it once" Garsiv said.

"You forget that I am the Lion of Persia" Dastan said, "My daughters are aware of how to scale buildings as well as I do"

"My sons have learnt from Patna" Garsiv said, the rivalry between them beginning to flare up once again, "My sons would have no difficulty"

"Daddy, who would win between you and Uncle Garsiv?"

The two brother smiled at each other, "Let's see shall we, if the lion hasn't turned into a kitten already"

"You cannot beat me" Dastan said, "No one can"

"Patna could do it" Navid said, "right?"

"Sure"

"Really?"

"No, are you kidding me?" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you'd suggest that"

Soon the courtyard watched as the two brothers began to fight; Patna looked at Navid who smiled and they walked around the courtyard.

"You are a great Queen, your father would be proud"

"As would yours" she said, and she touched her stomach, "I plan to name him after you"

Navid smiled, and then frowned at the fighting Kings and the children.

"It's all ending soon" he said, "The Persian empire will fall as soon as Alexander the Great begins his conquests"

Patna nodded, "It seems we have run out of time"

"There is one thing that bothers me" he said, "In the future; I still do not recall any mention of any of us, as if we did not exist"

"Perhaps we fixed the machine, and we all went into the future, and continued living there" Patna said, with a smile.

"Well…" Navid said, "Time isn't exactly a straight line"

END.

(It's a crap ending I know)


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Hidden Things**

**Summary:** It's someone else's turn for a love story. GarsivxocxBis. Dustamina.

**Authors Note:** This is just some fun fact that I've used in the story.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Chapter Thirty: Fun Facts.**

**Cilicia – **

Cilicia, now known as Cukurova, was an ancient province in the Asia Minor. It extended along the Mediterranean coast north from Cyprus.

**Shaushtatar-**

Shaushtatar of Mitnni was a king of the Hurrian kingdom; he and another King Niqmepa attempted to reduce Cilicia's power in the region.

**Cyrus the Younger-**

Was a Persian prince and general, he found no opposition from the Queen when he conquered Cilicia.

**Megingjörð-**

In North Mythology, the 'power belt' is a belt worn by the God Thor. When worn the belt is described as doubling Thor's godly strength.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Final Note**

Well, this is the end of the story. Thank you for taking the time and reading, reviewing... or just reading and not reviewing. Thanks to Arinlianette, GothicSorceressRikku15 and cloudgirl9 for taking the time.


End file.
